Charly
by Dalnim
Summary: AU after DH. Harry gets shunned by the Weasley family for being a gay and ends up spending two weeks with Charlie in Romania. Seven years later finds Harry in a coma, of which he may never wake up, and Charlie has to parent two kids, of which the younger bears a striking resemble to a Weasley…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Harry gets shunned by the Weasley family for being a gay and ends up spending two weeks with Charlie in Romania. Seven years later Charlie receives a message from Harry telling him to go to a hospital in the USA, where he finds Harry in a coma, of which he may never wake up. Now Charlie has to parent two kids, of which the younger bears a striking resemble to a Weasley…**

**Warnings: Harry/Charlie Slash, nothing graphic, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A young man with a messy black hair sat on his bed staring into nothingness, thinking everything that happened. It was four months after the Final Battle where he, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, The-Man-Who-Defeated and dozen-other-ridiculous-titles, had defeated the Britain's most feared Dark lord Voldemort – but it wasn't the Battle that Harry was thinking, it was everything that happened after it.

The first two weeks after the Battle had gone somewhat like Harry had expected; funerals were held, awards and speeches were given and people were mourning after their loved ones, but after that everything had gone downhill. The two weeks had been very hard for everyone and Harry had had no time to rest with rebuilding Hogwarts, giving speeches and attending funerals, let alone with the award ceremonies, which he hated with all his might, but couldn't get past. During that time he had been living with the Weasley family in the Burrow, who had spent the whole time mourning their son and brother, Fred, and other people they knew like Remus and Tonks.

Harry had had no time to really mourn the people he lost and after those two weeks was on the brink of collapsing. He hadn't slept or relaxed properly in the whole year he had been hunting down and destroying the Horcruxes, and was really tired of everything. Many times he had almost regretted coming back to life, when he could have just followed Dumbledore to the next great adventure after Voldemort had hit him with an Avada Kedavra the second time, but the first time he _really_ regretted it, was when for the first time in the whole year he had time to relax and just spent time with the people he regarded as family.

It had started okay with dinner and just chatting about everything and nothing, but then the conversation had turned to him and Ginny. Molly had asked when he and Ginny were going to marry and was almost planning their wedding right there even though they hadn't been together in over a year and even then only for a few months.

Harry had heard that Ginny had moved on only few months after their break up on his birthday with more than a one guy and was really surprised of Molly's question. Ginny made it even worse by looking at him expectantly like waiting for him to ask her to marry him on the spot. Harry had tried to calmly explain that they weren't together anymore and that it was not going to happen - ever.

He had been a little uncomfortable hearing that Ginny had moved on so quickly after their break up especially since she had told him that she was going to wait for him, but after some soul-searching during the Horcrux hunt Harry had decided that maybe it was for the best, as he himself had found out he preferred men to women, so there was really no way he was going to marry Ginny.

At Harry's announcement that he wasn't going to marry Ginny, Ginny ran out of the room pretending to cry and Molly started to yell at him insisting that he had to marry Ginny and blaming him for leading her daughter on, when Harry continuously refused. Harry battled down an urge to start shouting too and calmly explained that Ginny had already moved on with more than one guy and that he himself was a gay. That had brought a silence to the room for a full second before Molly slapped him to the face looking disgusted and started shrieking at him for claiming her daughter was a slut and for being a queer, before breaking down crying on Arthur's arms. After that Harry had been told to take his stuff and leave the house and to not come back.

Everything Harry had done for the Weasley family – saving half of their lives – or for the wizarding world in whole, all of it was forgotten when he refused to marry Ginny and told them he was a gay.

Harry had left the house in a shock just wandering around the muggle London before stopping in Hyde Park and sitting down, staring at the lake. He couldn't believe the Weasleys could just shun him like that after everything. Even Ron, his best friend, had looked at him disgusted when he told them he was a gay. Harry had always known the Weasleys were a traditional family, but he had never thought that they wouldn't accept his homosexuality – so much for being their 'seventh son'.

Harry had sat by the lake for a long time thinking what he would do when an owl landed on him carrying a letter. It was from Bill telling him he was sorry of how his family had treated him and telling him to go to Charlie to Romania if he needed a place to stay. Enclosed to the letter was an international Portkey that would take him to the dragon reserve if he so wanted. Harry had after a few minutes of thinking taken the Portkey and gone to Charlie's, where Charlie too had offered him his apologies for his family and told him to stay as long as he needed.

At Charlie's place Harry had been able to relax – at least during the day when he had no nightmares – and do nothing. He had been pleased to see Charlie again and got along with him very well. He had been very surprised to find out that Charlie was a gay, or at least a bi, too, when he caught Charlie checking him out – not that he confronted him or anything, since that could have revealed his secret crush on Charlie, that he had realized he was having during his soul-searching. After his experience with the Weasleys, Harry could easily understand why Charlie had never told about his sexuality to his family.

After two weeks of living with Charlie they had become close friends. Charlie had stayed up with Harry when he had his nightmares and Harry comforted Charlie when he was sad about Fred. They had talked a lot about Quidditch and dragons and Harry's unfortunate encounters with them among some other stuff, but never about the war and Voldemort as they both knew Harry wasn't ready to talk about it. Harry had even helped Charlie with the dragons on the reserve.

Harry had really enjoyed his time with Charlie, but knew that he would have to leave soon. His crush for Charlie had only grown since he got to know him better and Harry knew he could never tell Charlie about it. Even if Charlie felt the same about him – which he thought was very unlikely – they could never be together as Charlie's family wouldn't accept them and there was no way, Harry would make Charlie choose between him and his family.

Harry had gone through his properties from the list he had gotten from the Goblins and had decided to move into a Villa in Florida that the Potter family owned. He had several other properties too, all around the world, but had decided that the Villa in Florida would be the best for him, at least for the moment.

During the last day of his stay he had cooked Charlie a dinner as a thanks for letting him stay, though he hadn't yet told Charlie he was leaving. He had decided he would do that in the morning before he left so that Charlie wouldn't be able to talk him out of it saying that it wouldn't be good for him to be alone, as Harry knew that he would stay if Charlie asked and he knew that he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

Charlie had come home from work in the evening and they had enjoyed their dinner and spend the rest of the evening drinking wine and just talking. Around midnight Charlie had said goodnight and went to sleep while Harry stayed on the couch where he had been sleeping during his stay. He stayed awake for a long time thinking what he would do when he got to his new home, before he fell to sleep.

**Flashback**

_Harry dreamt about the battle with Voldemort and all his loved ones dying around him. He could hear a faint echo yelling at his name and then saw Charlie's face appearing in front of him. He saw Voldemort lifting his wand and casting a Curcio at Charlie who screamed and writhed in the ground in pain. Suddenly Harry could hear Charlie's voice getting louder and louder before he woke up to find Charlie slapping him at his face and saying his name while trying to wake him up._

_"Harry!" Charlie yelled for the last time before Harry opened his eyes. Harry looked at him for a moment before for the first time, after everything that had happened, broke down and started to cry. Charlie took him in his arms and just held him tightly murmuring soothing words to him knowing that Harry needed to let it all come out._

_Harry felt like he had been crying for hours, but he just couldn't stop the tears from running down his face. A part of him didn't ever want to stop crying as it felt so good to be in Charlie's strong arms. In the end he started to calm down and stopped, but still Charlie didn't let him go. He summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey and poured Harry a glass which he downed in one go, before taking another and downed that one too. Harry moved from Charlie's lap to next to him before downing a third glass of Firewhiskey._

_"Are you okay?" Charlie asked quietly his hand still around Harry and another stroking his hair._

_"Yeah… thanks." Harry answered hoarsely and leaned on Charlie's gentle touch._

_They sat together in silence staring at the flames in the fireplace, drinking Firewhiskey, for a long time before Harry spoke:_

_"Would you do me a favor?"_

_"Sure, anything." Charlie said._

_"Anything?" Harry asked staring intensely at Charlie straight in the eyes with his emerald orbs._

_"Yea."_

_"Will you make love to me?" Harry whispered huskily._

_"Harry… I…"Charlie started._

_Harry put his finger on his lips to silence him before talking again._

_"Just this once, Charlie. There will be no strings. I – I just need to feel something." He whispered his emerald eyes looking pleadingly into Charlie's blue ones, before leaning slowly towards Charlie letting him back away if he wanted to. _

_He didn't._

**End of Flashback**

Harry had woken up in Charlie's bed, Charlie's arms tightly around him. He had known he probably shouldn't have asked Charlie to make love to him, as it was just going to get harder for himself to leave Charlie, but he didn't regret it one bit. They had made love many times during that night and Harry had enjoyed all of it. He didn't regret losing his virginity to Charlie and was glad he had done it, even if it had been just a spur of the moment. He had lost his virginity to someone he loved and was happy for that.

Harry had snuggled closer to Charlie's naked body just holding him tightly in his arms and staring at Charlie's sleeping face, memorizing it. He knew he would have to leave soon, before Charlie woke up, but he didn't want to leave the safety he felt in his arms. In the end he had got up and showered, before packing rest of his things to his trunk and shrinking it to his pocket. He stood in the doorway of Charlie's bedroom watching his sleeping form, before leaving a note he had written, on the pillow. He had leaned down to give Charlie a one last kiss before exiting the house and Portkeying away.

Harry had moved in to the Villa in Florida and taken a few days to settle down before sending a letter to Andromeda Tonks, who was taking care of his godson Teddy. Harry decided it was time for him to get to know his godson and be the godfather to him that Sirius or Remus hadn't had the chance to be to him. He got an answer a few days later, telling him he was welcome at any time. The next day Harry had Portkeyed back to England and met his godson for the first time.

He had instantly fallen in love with Teddy, who was the most adorable child he had ever seen. Teddy kept changing his hair color all the time and Andy told him that Teddy showed his feelings through his Metamorphmagus abilities and that every hair color had a different meaning; blue was happiness, red was anger, pink was sleepy, yellow was hunger…

For the next month Harry kept travelling back and forth between London and Florida splitting his time between Teddy and Andromeda and studying magic and muggle subjects. He had decided to apply for a university in Florida as he planned to spend most of his time in the muggle world. He had been discussing with Andy of a possibility of her and Teddy to moving Florida to his house when he started school, as he wouldn't have as much time to visit them in London. Andy had agreed and they had moved in a week later.

While Andy and Teddy had been settling down in their new home, Harry had been feeling unwell. He had thrown up every morning for the previous four days and was feeling really tired.

**Flashback**

_Harry dragged himself to the kitchen where Andy was feeding Teddy, and poured himself a cup of coffee._

_"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" She asked as he sat down. "You look a little pale."_

_"I don't know must be having some sort of stomach bug or something. I've been throwing up every morning this week and feeling a bit tired."_

_"I could make a basic scan on you and see what you've got." Andy said lifting Teddy to her arms._

_"Yea, I think that would be…" Harry started before putting a hand over his mouth and sprinting to the bathroom._

_A few minutes later Andromeda found him in the floor of the bathroom washing his mouth._

_"Come on, let's get you to bed and I'll do a scan on you." Andy said helping him up._

_Harry sat on his bed and Andy waved her wand muttering under her breath._

_"Oh my!" She said her eyebrows disappearing to her hairline._

_"What? What is it? It's not anything serious, is it?" Harry asked anxiously._

_"Oh, no, not at all. I just haven't seen anything like this since I was a healer in training." Andy said._

_"Well, what is it?" Harry asked again impatiently._

_"You're pregnant Harry." Andy said still a bit awed._

_Harry stared at her blankly for a moment before passed out on the bed._

_"Oh dear." Andy said before hurried to wake Harry up. "Harry! Wake up dear." she said._

_"Andy, I just had a very weird dream. I dreamt that you told me I was pregnant." Harry groaned sitting back up. "Weird isn't it."_

_"It wasn't a dream, Harry dear. You're pregnant."_

_"It w-wasn't a dream?" He asked paling before fainting again._

_Sighing Andromeda pulled out her wand and cast an Aguamenti charm on him and waited for him to wake up again._

_"Are you going to keep fainting on me or are you going to listen what I have to say?"_

_"Sorry, but how can I be pregnant? I'm a wizard for Merlin's sake!"_

_"Well, it's not exactly an everyday knowledge in the wizarding world that very powerful wizards can get pregnant, but it's not unheard. I myself helped with one wizard's pregnancy when I was training to be a healer."_

_"Why didn't I know of this?" Harry asked still in a shock._

_"Like I said, it's not really common knowledge. I think only the pureblood families might know of this. You were muggle raised, so I'm not surprised that you've never heard of it."_

_"What am I gonna do?" Harry asked more from himself._

_"Well your options are to keep it and raise it yourself, abort it, or give it up for adoption or an orphanage once he or she is born."_

_"No! I could never abort or give my child up." Harry exclaimed. "He or she's my family!_

_"Then you have to raise it yourself."_

_"But how am I gonna do that, Andy? I don't know how to be a parent."_

_"No one knows. It will just come to you." Andy smiled at him. "Don't worry Harry; I know you're going to be a great father."_

_"You really think so?"_

_"I know so." Andy said smiling. "You already are to Teddy."_

**End of Flashback**

Now four months after the Final battle Harry was three months pregnant and was trying to decide whether or not to tell Charlie he was going to be a father. He knew he had promised to Charlie that there would be no strings, but thought that he had right to know he was going to have a child. In the end he decided that he would send a letter to Charlie telling him about their child, but saying that he expected nothing from him.

"How are you feeling?" Andy said coming to the room with Teddy.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking that I need to stop by the university and tell them I'm not going to attend there for a few years." Harry smiled.

"So what are you feelings now that you've had time to accept the fact that you're going to be a father?" Andy asked. "You seem happy."

"I am. I'm actually pretty excited. I mean I always wanted a family of my own and now I have you and Teddy and this baby." Harry smiled taking Teddy into his arms.

"What about the baby's father? Are you going to let him know he's going to be a father?"

"Yes, I am. I decided to write him a letter and let him know about the baby, but mention that nothing is expected of him, if he doesn't wish so."

"I'm glad you decided to let him know." Andy said approvingly.

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reviews, I hope you keep giving me feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

**6 ½ Years later**

A little six-year-old boy with a dark red, almost black, hair ran down the stairs with a seven-year-old boy with a blue hair on his heels.

"Daddy, Daddy, are we leaving yet?" The red-headed boy said bouncing up and down.

"Not until you have eaten breakfast." A black haired man said hiding a smile. "Now Charlus calm down and eat. You too, Teddy." Harry told his sons.

A lot had happened in the past 6 and half years. For one Harry had given birth to his son on Valentine's Day 14th of February and named him Charlus after his father Charlie and Harry's own grandfather Charlus. Charlie had never answered Harry's letter nor tried to contact him in any way, but Harry had many times told his son about his other father, just like he had told Teddy about Remus.

Four years after Charlus' birth Andromeda had taken ill with a disease that had no cure and passed away six months later. Harry had adopted Teddy as his son, and had been raising them alone since then. He had occasional help from Ethan, a friend, whom he had met in the university few years earlier. Ethan too was a wizard that had wanted to learn both muggle and magical subjects, though he had studied music while Harry had concentrated on medicine and domestic science. Harry had worked as a healer for a few years, but now worked as a cook in a restaurant he had opened when he graduated.

"Now I know you're both exited to go to Disneyland, but you can't go running off alone. I need you both stay close to me. Do you understand?" Harry asked his sons.

"Yes." They both said nodding their heads.

"Good, now take my arms and we apparate there." Harry said and the two little boys did as they were told.

The small family had a great time exploring Disneyland and Harry had a hard time getting Charlus and Teddy to leave the place – especially when he himself didn't want to leave.

"Come on guys, I promise we'll come again soon, but we need to go now. Ethan is waiting for us at the Blue Moon Alley. We promised to meet him for dinner, remember? We're already ten minutes late." Harry said.

"Fine, but we'll come again really soon, right?" Teddy said.

"And next time we can take Uncle Ethan with us!" Charlus continued.

"Yes, we can, if he wants to." Harry said smiling. "Now take my hands." he continued and apparated away to the Blue Moon Alley.

The Alley was in chaos. People were running around screaming and spells were flying. Harry felt the Apparition and Portkey wards going up and pulled his children behind his back, his wand already out prepared to fire. He scanned quickly the situation and saw ten wizards in black robes firing spells at the people in the Alley. Aurors were nowhere in sight. Harry spotted Ethan running towards the exit between the magical and muggle world and shouted to Teddy and Charlus to run after him, while Harry covered them.

Harry fired spell after spell towards the attackers taking three of them down before spotting two very familiar face among them; Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. The only two Death Eaters that had escaped during the Final Battle. Harry's concentration faltered for a moment as the memories of Sirius falling through the Veil and the scenes of the Battle filled his mind, but he was soon brought back to the present by two cutting hexes and a Curcio. He fell to the ground screaming and writhing in pain, before he gathered his willpower and threw off the Cruciatus Curse and started launching spells towards the dark wizards like there was no tomorrow.

Harry felt his magic flare around him and in no time all the attackers were dead, bound or otherwise incapable of fighting back. The last thing he knew before darkness claimed him was Bellatrix and Dolohov lying on the ground dead and Charlus and Teddy screaming at his name.

* * *

Ethan snapped out of his trance when he saw Harry slump to the ground. He saw Aurors apparate to the scene as the wards fell and Teddy and Charlus running to their father. Ethan ran after them and kneeled next to Harry checking his pulse.

"Daddy! Wake up!" Charlus and Teddy cried. "Uncle Ethan, why won't Daddy wake up?"

"His pulse is very weak; we need to get him to a hospital." Ethan said quickly and took Harry into his arms. "Take hold of my robes." He told the two boys who complied without a word, and apparated to Saint Zoe's hospital.

At the hospital Ethan immediately yelled for help and Harry was taken to the emergency room. He took the two boys to the waiting rooms and sat down thinking of what had happened. Ethan was still in a bit of awe about the display of magic that Harry had showed though his worry for his friend numbed it a bit. Being originally from Britain himself Ethan had heard about Harry before even meeting him like every other British child, not that he had known it was _Harry Potter _who he had befriended as he had not known his surname until three months into the school year. After a few years of being close friends with Harry, Harry had told him about his past; his school years, friends and the war against Voldemort, but even after hearing all that Harry had done from Ethan's own parents, the newspapers and from Harry himself, Ethan was still amazed of Harry's power and his dueling skills. He had taken out ten dark wizards by himself for Merlin's sake! Ethan had seen Harry duel once before, but there were only two opponents at that time and Harry hadn't used nearly as much power then than he had done now.

Ethan was brought back from his musings by his and Harry's mutual friend Jack Thorne, who had trained Harry in healing, entering the room.

"Jack, how is he?" Ethan asked worriedly glancing at Teddy and Charlus who were attentively waiting any news about their father.

"He's stable now. Had a few really bad injuries, but there should be nothing permanent. We'll keep him here a few days under observation, but he should be fine if nothing comes up." Jack said.

"Thank Merlin, can we see him?"

"He's asleep now and will be 'til tomorrow. I think it's best to wait 'til he wakes up."

Ethan nodded understandingly. "I'll take the kids home and we'll come back tomorrow." he said.

"Yea, that's probably the best." Jack mused, turning around to leave. "By the way, there's a few Auror's that want to speak to you. Probably wants you to give them your memory of the attack."

"I'll speak to them when before we leave." Ethan said. "Come on guys, let's get home. We can see your dad tomorrow."

"Promise?" Charlus asked sleepily.

"I Promise."

* * *

Ethan woke up exhausted the next morning from the couch in Harry's villa. He had slept only a few hours, as Teddy and Charlus hadn't been able to sleep properly with their Daddy being in the hospital. He dragged himself into the shower and set out to make some breakfast for the kids when they woke up. The breakfast was eaten quickly with Charlus whining, wanting to see his Daddy, while Teddy was unusually quiet. Ethan however pushed the thought aside and apparated them to the hospital where Jack directed them into Harry's room.

"Daddy!" Charlus yelled excitedly and ran to hug Harry who was awake sitting on his bed, though he looked exhausted. "You're awake!"

"Charlus, Teddy, are you both okay?" He asked right away checking them both of injuries before hugging them tightly. Harry thanked Ethan for taking care of them before listening Charlus' chatter with Teddy pointing out something he missed. Ethan just sat down in one of the armchairs and let the much needed sleep surround him.

Much later Ethan woke up to the voices of Jack and Harry, who sounded like he was in pain.

"…it's the only way."

"Wazz going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Ethan." He heard Harry say his name, though his voice was barely above a whisper. "I need you to get Charlie."

"What? Why? What's going on? Is Charlus okay? Why do you sound like you're in pain?" Ethan asked confused. He knew something serious was going on if Harry wanted him to get Charlie.

"The kids are fine, they're sleeping. Please Ethan, get Charlie." Harry whispered handing him a letter to Charlie before falling asleep.

Ethan looked at Jack questionably, worry shadowing his eyes.

"There has been a set back on Harry's condition. Let's sit down and I'll explain."

* * *

Charlie Weasley was walking through the dragon reserve deep in thought. He was feeling uneasy and was sure that something bad had happened or was about to happen. Suddenly he was brought back to reality when he nearly bumped into a brown haired man, who asked:

"Charlie Weasley?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"I have a letter for you." The man said dismissing his question and handing him a letter. Charlie recognized the handwriting right away having read the note he left so many years ago, so many times – Harry. Charlie quickly tore the envelope open and opened the letter. It was sort but Charlie could feel the urgency in the handwriting.

_Come to Saint Zoe's hospital in Florida. _

- _Harry_

"Why's he in a hospital? Is he okay? How can I get there?" Charlie asked the man in front of him not caring about anything but Harry.

"I have a Portkey. I don't know any details about his condition. He just asked me to get you. I'm Ethan by the way." The man said.

"Right, let's go then." Charlie said hurrying outside the wards with the man. He shouted a colleague of his that he was taking a few days off, before taking the Portkey with Ethan and disappeared on the spot.

They appeared in a lobby of the Saint Zoe's hospital and hurried down the corridor.

"Which room?"

"350" Ethan said watching Charlie curiously, not that he cared at the moment, all he thought was Harry.

Charlie opened the door of the room 350 and stepped in. He saw a big hospital bed in the back of the room and the sleeping form of Harry on it. Nearly 7 years and he hadn't changed one bit. He walked next to it and saw that Harry looked really bad. He was pale and had some fresh bruises and cuts on his body, but it weren't that what made him look so bad. It was something that Charlie couldn't put his finger on.

"Harry" He whispered and took his hand into his.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes and Charlie saw the beautiful emerald orbs that he had missed for years, gaze at his own blue eyes.

"Harry, what happened?" He asked his voice almost desperate.

"It doesn't matter, Charlie, I need you to listen." Harry said shaking his head, his voice hoarse and he sounded like he was in pain.

Before Charlie could say anything the devices around Harry started to beep and three healers entered the room.

"I'm sorry Harry but we need to start your treatment immediately." One of the healers said and then they started to hover around him.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, I need you to listen to me." Harry said squeezing his hand tightly. "I need you to promise me that you will take care of them. Take care of him. I know I promised you no strings, but I need you to take care of them."

"What are you talking about, Harry? Take care of whom?"

"Promise me Charlie. I need you to promise."

"Harry we need to cast the spell now." The healer said.

"Promise me!" Harry pleaded his emerald eyes never leaving Charlie's.

Charlie had no idea what was going on or what he had to promise to Harry, but like so many years ago, he couldn't refuse the look on Harry's thin face and said:

"I promise, Harry."

"Lethargus" The healer said casting the spell and Harry's hand fell limp from Charlie's onto the bed.

"What did you do to him?" Charlie asked watching Harry's still form.

"We put him into a coma."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Harry was attacked by a group of Dark wizards yesterday. To my understanding he hasn't used much of his magic during the past seven years, so his body hasn't been able to properly absorb the growing of his magical gore. During the fight with the dark wizards he used a lot of magic in a short time which has caused a strain in his already fragile body." The healer explained.

"What do you mean fragile body?"

"His body hasn't properly grown up or matured due to his childhood's abuse, starvation and the years in a small dark place. He has very weak bones and most of them have been broken at least once and never healed properly, which is not a good thing at all. Basically his body can't handle his growing magic and both are now fighting against each other, which will cause him a lot of pain. I believe that without his pregnancy and the lack of using magic his body could have held till the end of his life, but especially the pregnancy strained his body a lot."

"He – He what? He was pregnant?" Charlie asked staring at the healer incredulously. "How – How is that possible?"

"It is possible for a powerful wizard to become pregnant. And Harry here is one of the few that have been. I delivered the baby myself. His sons are sleeping behind that partition." The healer said pointing to the other side of the room.

Charlie walked to the other side of the screen and saw two little boys sleeping in a large bed, Ethan watching over them. The older boy had a turquoise hair and Charlie recognized him as Remus and Tonks son, Harry's godson, Teddy. But it was the younger boy was what caught his attention. He had a messy dark red, almost a black, hair, which definitely came from Harry but otherwise he looked nothing like him. He looked, Charlie realized to his shock, like a Weasley – like him.

"His name is Charlus." Ethan said.

"He – he – Is he my….?" Charlie stammered.

"Yes, he's your son." Ethan said.

"Oh my god, I, I... Charlie said before slumping to the floor. "I-I have a son."

"I think he needs a calming draught." Ethan said to the healer that had entered behind Charlie. The healer nodded and summoned one, before handing it to Charlie, who downed it in one go.

"Why, why didn't he tell me I have a son?" Charlie asked having calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean? He told me he sent you a letter telling you he was pregnant, but you never answered." Ethan said frowning.

"A letter? What letter? I never received any letter from Harry. Not a word in the past seven years."

"Harry said he sent you a letter when he was around three months pregnant. He wanted you to know that you were going to have a child, even though he had promised you no strings. He felt you had a right to know, even if you didn't want anything to do with them." Ethan said studying Charlie's face. "Why would he lie about something like that?"

"I don't know, but I never received any letter. Why didn't he send me another one, when I didn't answer?"

"He probably took your answer as a no, when he didn't receive anything from you. I doubt it ever even crossed his mind that you wouldn't get his letter."

"Aah, I can't deal with this right now." Charlie said burying his face in his hands. "So what happens now? How long will he be in coma?"

"His condition is very serious. The only thing that could possibly prevent his magic from destroying his body and save him right now is the coma. We need to give him a lot of potions to keep him together and strengthen his body. It will be a long and painful process and there can be nothing that disturbs his magic or his healing, which is why we put him into coma. Basically we need to 'rebuild' his body and develop it to the level it should be. It's very possible that he can't handle it and will never wake up." The healer said sorrowfully.

"Don't say that Jack, we know he'll make it through for his children." Ethan said looking at the healer, tears in his eyes.

"What – what about the kids? What will happen to them if… if…" Charlie couldn't even say it. He couldn't stand the thought of Harry dying. Not after everything he'd been through.

"That's what he wanted you to promise him – to take care of them."

"He – he wants me to take care of them? How – How can I…? I don't know how to be a parent."

"But that's what you promised to him. I would do it myself, but I'm not in a life situation that I could do it." Ethan said.

"Don't worry Charlie, from what Harry has told us you're a good guy and would make a wonderful father. We'll help you with them." Jack, the healer said smiling at him reassuringly. Charlie managed a small smile back at him before going back to stare the sleeping forms of the two children he would have to be a father to.

* * *

Charlie ate dinner with Ethan and Jack who told him the highlights of Harry's life in Florida and about the kids' likes and dislike among other things he needed to know.

"The kids are both generally really bubbly and happy children. Teddy is the quieter one and likes sometimes just curl up in the library with a good book, whereas Charlus is always doing something and up for an adventure. They both like to prank people and have really devious minds when it comes to pranking. I think you'll experience that soon enough." Ethan smirked. "They are taught both muggle and wizarding subjects though the wizarding ones are mostly theory as Harry doesn't want them to be too far ahead of their school mates when they reach that age. Harry usually teaches them the wizarding subjects, but for the muggle ones they attend a local school four days a week. Charlus loves learning about Magical Creatures and Defense Against Dark Arts and Teddy's passions are Potions and Transfiguration."

"Teddy certainly has come to his mother." Charlie smiled.

"You knew his mother?" Jack asked curiously. Harry had met Teddy's mother only a handful of times and hadn't been really able to tell much about her.

"Yes, we went to school together for seven years, and though we were in different houses, she was my best friend for a long time. After I left for Romania we kept up our friendship by corresponding with letters."

"Wow, Harry never said anything about that."

"I don't think he knew." Charlie said sipping from his drink. "Do you think Teddy would like it if I told him about his mother?"

"Like it? He would love it!" Jack snorted. "He loves hearing stories about his father and makes Harry always repeat them over and over again. He's going to be ecstatic!"

"What about Charlus? Did… Did Harry ever tell him about me?" Charlie asked. He was almost too afraid to ask, but felt that he had to know. He still didn't know how to tell Charlus that he was his other father.

"He did. Charlus loved hearing about you as much as Teddy his parents." Ethan said smiling faintly.

"What did he say?"

"He told him some stories he had heard from your brothers or you yourself, about you being a dragon handler and just little things he knew about you." Ethan said.

"Did he give him a reason why…I wasn't there?"

"No, not really. Charlus never really questioned it and I think Harry kind of gave an impression that it was complicated and Charlus just accepted it." Jack mused.

"So how am I going to tell him I'm his other father?"

"I think it might be better if you won't tell him at least right away… They're both under a lot of stress right now, so I think it would be better if they got to know you first and get used to you living with them before telling them. Of course if they ask you about it, you can tell the truth as you and Charlus look alike a lot." Jack said. "Ethan will live with you for the first week so that the kids have some familiarity and have time to get to know you before we leave you alone with them."

Charlie nodded a bit relieved and took a deep breath before standing up.

"Let's go meet the kids."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: See the Author's note at the end of the chapter, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Peikkoäidin kehtolaulu.**

* * *

A month after meeting Teddy and Charlus for the first time Charlie was knackered. At first the kids had been wary and suspicious of him – Teddy more so than Charlus – but with Ethan and Jack's presence they accepted him as their temporary guardian quickly enough.

The first few days Charlus and Teddy were really quiet and mostly kept to themselves, only coming out of their rooms to eat and for their lessons. Charlie, Ethan and Jack tried to keep up their daily routines as much as they could by taking them to school every day and continuing their lessons about magic like Harry had done, but they knew it wasn't the same for the children.

Everyday Charlie took the kids to see Harry for a while and as the days went by Charlus came out of his depression to his normal lively self, but Teddy seemed to sink deeper and deeper after every visit. It was a week after Harry had fallen into the coma when Charlie found out why.

**Flashback**

_"Teddy! Come on, we need to go leave now, if we want to visit your dad!" Ethan yelled for the third time that day._

_Again there was no answer and Ethan and Charlie exchanged worried glances._

_"Teddy said he doesn't want to come and see daddy." Charlus said sadly._

_"Where is he?" Charlie asked._

_"I don't know. He yelled at me to go away when I tried to get him to come." Charlus said close to tears._

_If one thing Charlie had learned during his few days with the kids, it was how close Teddy and Charlus really were and if Teddy had shouted at his little brother, there was something seriously wrong._

_"Go to your dad with Uncle Ethan, I'll find Teddy and speak to him, okay?" Charlie said gently giving the little boy a hug._

_Charlus nodded quietly and left with Ethan, while Charlie went up the stairs. He stopped outside Teddy's room and knocked quietly before peeking inside, only to find it empty. He continued his search checking every room he came across, but couldn't find him until he reached the last room he had yet to looked at – Harry's. Charlie opened the door and peeked inside finding Teddy curled up on the bed, hugging tightly one of Harry's pillows, his face hidden by it. Charlie walked towards him and sat down on the bed in front of him._

_"Teddy? Are you okay?" he asked gently._

_Teddy jumped at the sound and looked up. Charlie could see that he had been crying; his eyes were red and face tear-streaked._

_"What's wrong Teddy? Why are you crying?"_

_Teddy just regarded him for a moment before his eyes filled with new tears and he broke down sobbing in Charlie's arms. Charlie had a sense of déjà vu as he remembered Tonks once doing the same thing while they were in school, but quickly recovered and comforted him._

_"It's my fault. Everything is my fault…" Teddy cried._

_"Shh… It's okay Teddy." Charlie said stroking his now gray hair. "Now, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." He continued after a few minutes when Teddy had calmed down._

_"It's my fault dad's in hospital." Teddy said quietly._

_"Why do you think that?" Charlie asked taken aback._

_"Because… because everybody always dies because of me! Mum died and my real dad died and Granma Andy… And now dad is going to die too and it's all my fault!" Teddy cried. "I even yelled at Charlus and now he's going to hate me too…" He buried his face to the pillow._

_"Teddy, look at me." Charlie said waiting for him to look up before continuing. "I knew a boy once who like you, blamed himself for other people's deaths. You see when the boy was only fifteen-months-old his parents died protecting him from an evil wizard. Then the boy was taken to live with his relatives who didn't love him at all and called him all kinds of names and making him think he was worthless and that he didn't matter to anyone. _

_When he was eleven, he found out he was a wizard and what had really happened to his parents and he blamed himself for their deaths. When he turned thirteen he found out he had a godfather and was very happy to have someone who loved him. At fourteen he was entered against his will to a contest where he had to compete against three other students whom were older than him. During the last task he and one of the others fought for the prize, but in the end decided to win together, only to be transported to the evil wizard who had killed the boy's parents when he was a baby. The evil wizard killed the boy's companion and again the boy blamed himself for not being able to save his friend._

_ A year later the boy and the evil wizard met again when the wizard tricked the boy thinking that his godfather was kept hostage by the wizard. The boy hurried to rescue his godfather only to find out he wasn't really there and then other people, including the boy's godfather, came to rescue the boy and during the battle, the godfather died in front of him – and again the boy blamed himself._

_After his godfather's death the boy tried to push his friends and the people who cared about him away. He was afraid to get close to anyone, thinking if they did, they too would die. Do you know what his friends did?" Charlie asked Teddy, who shook his head mutely. "They didn't let him. They told him to stop being stupid and that none of those deaths were his fault and in the end he had to accept it." Charlie finished. "Now, do you think that boy was to blame of those people's deaths?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?" Charlie asked._

_"Because there was nothing he could do about his parents' deaths – he was only a baby. And he was forced to compete in that contest and couldn't have known that the prize would take him and his friend to the evil wizard. And it wasn't his fault that the evil wizard tricked him, he couldn't have known his godfather wasn't really there." Teddy said._

_"Good, so let me tell you another story." Charlie said. "There is another boy, very much like the first one, who also was orphaned when he was little, but he was only a month old. This boy's parents died in a battle trying to protect their son and end the war so that their little boy could live in a peaceful world. The boy lived with his grandmother and a godfather and the godfather's son, until his grandmother died from an incurable illness when he was five and he was adopted by his godfather as his son. Now the boy is seven and he, his brother and godfather, who's now his dad, were attacked by evil wizards, and because of that the boy's dad was put into a healing coma." Charlie said. "Now, same question as before: do you think the boy was responsible of those deaths or the coma?"_

_"Mhm." Teddy mumbled to the pillow._

_"What was that?" Charlie asked._

_"No!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because the boy – I – couldn't have stopped my parents from going to the battle and I couldn't have cured Granma of her illness and I couldn't have stopped those evil wizards from hurting dad." Teddy said quietly._

_"Good, so now you understand that it wasn't your fault." Charlie said._

_"I still yelled at Charlus." Teddy said stubbornly, though Charlie could see a hint of mischief in his eyes._

_"Everyone gets mad at their siblings sometimes, Teddy. All you need to do is apologize to him and he'll forgive you." Charlie said._

_"What? No stories anymore?" Teddy said mock disappointed his hair changing back to turquoise._

_"Why you little…" Charlie said ruffling Teddy's now turquoise hair. "You're just like your mum."_

_"You knew my mum?" Teddy perked up._

_"Knew her? Of course I knew her. We went to school together, she was my best friend." Charlie said._

_"Really? Can you tell me about her? Dad couldn't tell me much, as he met her only a few times."_

_"Of course." Charlie said. "Where to begin…" He mused._

_"Wait! Before you start, can you tell me who the boy was in the first story?"_

_"Your dad." Charlie said. _

_"Now, how about I tell you about one time when your mum used her metamorphmagus powers to pretend to be our Transfiguration teacher, professor McGonagall…"_

**End of Flashback**

Charlie told many of his adventures at Hogwarts with Tonks to Teddy that night and it was a long while before they met up with Ethan and Charlus. Teddy apologized for shouting at Charlus and was back to his normal self again. After that it was like babysitting Fred and George all over again.

There was hardly any day without a prank being pulled on him and two weeks after Harry fell into the coma, Ethan left him alone to take care of the Mini-Marauders – as they called themselves – and escaped to a world tour with his band, which was why Charlie was so knackered. He had just gotten the kids to sleep and was now lying on the couch waiting for his skin color – which was yellow due to one of the kids' pranks – to wear off.

Many mornings during that past month Charlie was woken up by ice cold water pouring down his face or two kids bouncing on him. He had taken up a habit of pretending to sleep and when the kids got close enough he would start tickling them mercilessly to get them back for all their pranks. After that they usually ate breakfast and Charlie took them to school. After school he helped the kids with their homework and played with them on the villa's yard. He found out that both boys loved Quidditch and were really good players, Charlus as seeker and Teddy as chaser. He had also taken them to see a Quidditch match between America and France once, which both of them had loved.

But even with all the fun the kids had, there were times when something reminded them too much of their dad, which made them sad and quiet. One of these days was when Teddy came home from school crying because he had been bullied by a group of older students in his school. They had called him names and mocked him of his turquoise hair and pushed Charlus to the ground when he had tried to defend his brother. Teddy had told Charlie that it wasn't the first time he had been bullied and that Harry had put a stop to it then. Charlie had called the principal of the school and arranged a meeting between the bullies and their parents. The next day Charlie, Jack, Teddy and Charlus had met them after school and the bullies surprisingly quickly apologized to Teddy and Charlus. Jack said afterwards that it must have been Charlie's appearance with all his scars and burns that did the trick.

Although the bullying stopped, Teddy and Charlus found it very hard to sleep, seeing nightmares almost every time they did, or then they just couldn't fall asleep. One night they both came to Charlie with their insomnia.

**Flashback**

_"Charlie." Teddy said shaking his shoulder trying to wake him up._

_"Mmphmm…"Charlie mumbled._

_"Charlie!"_

_"Wha-? Charlus, Teddy, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked sleepily. "What time is it?" He continued muttering the Tempus charm. It showed 01.26 am._

_"I couldn't sleep and Charlus had a nightmare." Teddy said clutching his stuffed wolf animal._

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked Charlus._

_The little boy just shook his head hugging his stuffed dog, which bore a striking resemble to a Grim._

_"Mmm… okay." Charlie said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up properly. _

_"I miss daddy." Charlus said quietly._

_"I know..." Charlie sighed. "Let's get back upstairs." He continued picking Charlus to his arms and taking one of Teddy's hands to his other. They went up the stairs and passed the boys' rooms to the third floor where the master bedroom was located. They entered the room and Charlie put Charlus on the bed while Teddy climbed next to him. Charlie walked to the closet of the room and picked something up before he too climbed to the bed and sat between the kids. He took the item he had taken from the closet and enlarged it before he addressed the kids._

_"Now, close your eyes and imagine all the good times and nice things you have done with your dad." He said quietly and the kids complied. Charlie turned to the item he had in his hands – a guitar – and quietly started to play and hum a song he had heard once. It was a Finnish lullaby called 'Peikkoäidin kehtolaulu' _(A/N: Roughly translated the troll mother's lullaby),_ which he had heard from a Finnish dragon handler he had been paired with once on a mission. The man had sung it to the dragons when they were agitated and every time they had calmed down. Charlie had liked the song and the dragon handler had taught it to him before he left back to his own country._

_Charlie kept playing the song and soon enough both children were soundly asleep, their hands around Charlie from the both sides, trapping him there. Charlie banished the guitar back to the closet and fell asleep with the kids._

**End of Flashback**

After that, every time the kids couldn't sleep they came to Charlie and he played and sometimes even sang the lullaby for them and soon they were asleep.

Another thing they did when the kids were feeling down or missing their daddy was watching home videos – or that's what the kids called them. In truth Harry had refined a pensive he owned and made it so that the watcher didn't have to enter the pensive in order to watch the memories; the memories appeared above the pensive and it was like watching TV. So the home videos were actually Harry's and even Andy's memories of Teddy and Charlus growing up.

Charlie had been amazed of Harry's work and very surprised when Teddy and Charlus told him about the memories. The kids liked to watch them a lot and Charlie loved every minute of it as he got to see his son's childhood, but at the same time, every memory was like a dagger into his heart.

**Flashback**

_The first memory they watched – which was labeled 'The first words' – was of Harry, Andy, 20-months-old Teddy and 10-months-old Charlus. Little Teddy was sleeping in his crib, Andromeda sitting on the couch reading a book and Harry cooking while baby Charlus was squirming on the floor, trying to reach his stuffed Grim from the table and making frustrated sounds._

_Harry came from the kitchen smiling at his son's antics and picked him up from the floor, while Charlus still tried to reach his toy._

_"Dada" Charlus exclaimed making Harry and Andy freeze and look at him in wonder._

_"Did he just…?" Harry gasped._

_"Dada wa' pafoo'." Charlus continued looking at Harry expectantly while pointing at the Grim on the table._

_Harry snapped out of it and gave the dog to Charlus, who started babbling happily at it._

_"He called me 'Dada'." Harry said clearly still awed and shocked and touched._

_"Of course he did." Andromeda laughed. "What did you expect?"_

_"I – I don't k… I just… I never thought I would get to hear it… I mean, I never expected to survive the Battle and get a family of my own and now I have you and Teddy and Charlus… I guess it just hadn't sunk in until now." Harry said tears running down his cheeks. "And I never even imagined that his first word would be Dad." He continued while watching his son with awe and love._

_"Oh, Harry." Andy said and hugged him._

_"I just wish he was here with me to see him grow." Harry whispered._

_"I know Harry." Andy said. "I know."_

_"Dada no ky." Charlus babbled looking at him with his big emerald eyes, which only made Harry cry even harder._

_"I love you Charlus. Dada loves you so very much." Harry whispered and hugged his son tightly._

_"Dada luv tu."_

**End of Flashback**

To Charlie, watching that particular memory felt like his heart was ripped in half. Seeing Harry like that, taking care of their son while all the ghosts of his past still haunted him was so painful that there was no word of it, and yet he was glad he watched it.

After watching the memory, Charlie had spent hours crying for Harry and Charlus and himself and for the family they could have had with Teddy and Andromeda. In the end it had been Charlus, who had, very much like in the memory, come and comforted him.

And a small part of Charlie's broken heart had healed.

* * *

**A/N: Many of the reviewers have asked me what happened to the letter Harry send to Charlie and the answer is: I have no idea. So, I'm asking you dear readers to give me some ideas (Preferably something funny) on the matter.**

**On another matter, do you want this story to continue beyond Harry's recovery/death? I originally planned to end it when it becomes clear whether Harry will survive or not (which will happen in a chap or two), but I could continue it beyond that with a chapter or two. Maybe a encounter with the Weasley family? **

**Let me know what you think in a review.**

**- Dalnim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for reviews and suggestions to what happened to the letter. I've written a scene where will be revealed what happened to it and it will be posted with the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

It had been nearly three months when there was a change in Harry's condition. Charlie was lounging on the couch watching TV while the kids were in school, when Jack Flooed him asking him to come to the hospital.

"What is it?" Charlie asked stepping out of the floo. "Is it Harry?"

"Yes, there has been a change in his condition. He's entering the stage that determines whether he'll ever wake up or not." Jack said.

"What does it mean? What's going to happen?"

"He will go through his whole life both physically and mentally…" Jack started explaining.

"You mean he will be a baby and grow up again?" Charlie asked bemused.

"Not in that sense. He will experience his life from this day to the time of his birth and back again. He will see his whole life in flashes, meaning all his memories and emotions he has experienced. He will not change physically, but everything – apart from growing – that has ever happened to his body will reappear and that's when we need to repair his body."

"You mean he will feel every injury and every time he has felt pain all over again?" Charlie asked horrified, thinking all that Harry had been through.

"Yes in a sense. The injuries like a cut or a broken arm will appear again, for example the injury from the basilisk fang will appear again, but there won't be any poison in it. Also the killing curse won't have any effect, but he will feel a curse like the Cruciatus. That's why this is the hardest part of the process and it's possible he won't ever wake up." Jack said somberly. "We can heal and rebuild his body during the process, but it's up to him to heal mentally as well." He continued. "I'll be honest with you Charlie, there has been only one case where the patient survived this and that man hadn't been through even a half of what Harry has. It is very possible that he won't make it."

"No! He will survive. Harry's always been a fighter, he will make it through." Charlie said more to himself.

"There is something we can do to help him, but I need your help." Jack said smiling sadly.

"What is it?" Charlie said. "I'll do anything."

"When he enters the stage, we will put a spell on him that shows his memories in order to see when and what we need to heal. I need you to stay with him and monitor him." Jack said.

"I'll do it, but why me? Shouldn't you or some other healer do it? And what about the kids?"

"Ethan is coming back from his tour tomorrow. He and I will look after them." Jack said. "In cases such as this, we usually ask a family member to monitor the patient, since it's a matter of privacy as you'll be watching his whole life – his memories and emotions. Since Harry has no family other than the kids, and what I know of Harry's past it's not suitable for kids to see, so you are our best candidate for the job. And I think it would be best for Harry to have someone who loves him and who he loves helping him through the process." Jack said.

"I'm n–"Charlie started.

"Don't try denying it Charlie, I know a man in love when I see one."

Charlie just nodded mutely before asking:

"So what now?"

"I suggest you go home and pack the things you want to have with you before returning here. I will get the kids from school and explain the situation to them. I think there will be time for them to visit Harry before he completely enters the next stage."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"The first part where he sees his life from today to his birth last a day or so, since Harry's only 25-years-old, but the second part could take weeks or even months." Jack said.

"I just hope he will make it through no matter how long it takes." Charlie sighed closing his eyes.

"Me too." Jack said putting his hand comfortingly on Charlie's shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

Later that day found Charlie sitting next to Harry's hospital bed. The kids had been told about Harry's next stage and though they were sad, they understood that they couldn't come see their dad for the time being. Charlie and Jack had discussed it and decided to allow the children to see Harry for a few times during his good memories for example the summers in the Burrow.

Now Charlie was watching over Harry as he entered the next stage. Jack had taught Charlie the spell he would need to cast in order to see Harry's memories. Charlie watched the monitor that showed Harry's state, go blue and cast the spell:

"_Videre memorias!_"

The spell hit Harry on the head and screen-like images appeared above Harry's head (Only Charlie could see it). At first everything was black, but after a few minutes the images started flashing so fast that Charlie didn't even have time to see them clearly.

The memories flashed by quickly during the next twenty-four hours, only sometimes stopping long enough for Charlie to recognize a person or an event. Then, suddenly the flashing stopped for a few minutes before starting again on a slower pace. This time though, Charlie could see clearly the events and sense Harry's emotions.

The first set of memories revolved around Harry's time with his parents, when he was just a baby with no worries in the world. Charlie could clearly see the pride and love in James and Lily Potter when they looked at their son, from the very moment he was born. He watched memories of James and Harry's father-son bonding moments where James told him how he was going to teach him how to fly a broom and prank his uncles without Lily knowing.

Charlie saw everything from Harry's first meeting with the Marauders – Harry never like Wormtail even as a baby – to his first words, steps and birthday, and could feel a calmness and happiness like he had never felt before, radiating from Harry. He was so happy and content that it made Charlie want to cry, knowing Harry was going to lose all that in a very short time. Soon enough, that fateful night came and Charlie had to witness how it all begun.

It was horrible watching Voldemort murder Harry's parents and the point his wand at Harry, saying those fateful words that would be his downfall for a long time. Charlie sent a signal to Jack, like they had agreed, so that he could check Harry from any damage the killing curse might have done, just to be sure.

"The killing curse?" Jack asked entering the room.

Charlie just nodded without taking his eyes off of Harry. Jack took his wand and started muttering under his breath and casting diagnostic spells on Harry.

"Like I said earlier, there are no other differences in him but the powers Riddle accidently gave him, as the horcrux is already destroyed and can't come back. The killing curse itself had no effects."

"It looked like there was some sort of shield, of which the curse bounded, in front of him." Charlie said.

"It must've been the protection of his mother and his own magic combining." Jack said thoughtfully before putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Charlie slowly shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "It's just… He was so happy with them… For the first time, I saw Harry truly happy…"

"I know." Jack sighed and they just sat there looking at Harry's still form.

"Call me when he gets his next injuries." Jack said quietly and left the room, leaving Charlie to watch more memories.

During the time Jack was in the room, Charlie watched Sirius Black rescue Harry from the broken house and argue with Hagrid of his fate. Now Harry was brought to the Dursleys doorstep by Hagrid on a flying motorcycle. Charlie saw Dumbledore and McGonagall outside the house waiting for them and witnessed them leaving Harry on the doorstep with a letter.

That was when the nightmare called the Dursleys began. It was all Charlie could do to not to get a Portkey back to England and go strangle the Dursleys. The very moment they took Harry in – after a few threats from Dumbledore in that letter – they put him in that bloody cupboard and locked him in. He got barely fed twice a day and spent most of the time in that small dark room not allowed to play or to do anything he wanted.

The thing that surprised Charlie the most was that even though Harry was only barely a year old, he was very quiet and observant. As the years passed, Charlie noticed that Harry mostly blended into the crowds, unnoticed. He never did anything that put him in the spotlight and if he ever accidently – usually courtesy of Dudley – ended up there, he was punished. Of course there were many times when Dudley or Vernon just punished him for no reason at all, or because they were bored.

Another thing was that Harry rarely if ever showed his emotions; he never cried or if he did he did it silently, without a single sound. He also learned quickly to not to scream when in pain, or make any mention of it to anyone.

It broke Charlie's heart seeing him like that, having to hide himself, with no one to love him or show him any affection.

It took four days to get through Harry's childhood at the Dursleys and Charlie hadn't left his side apart from going to bathroom. Jack had even his meals delivered to the room, so that he didn't have to leave Harry. Of course, Jack had been with them a lot too as Harry got injured all the time, whether it was because of Vernon or Dudley and his gang, and had to heal him more than once during each day.

During the worst times of Harry's childhood Charlie had just been holding him tightly in his arms and whispering over and over again that everything was going to be okay, not caring whether Harry could hear it or not. He just felt he had to do something to try to help Harry through the process.

Jack never tried to stop him.

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Harry had entered the next stage of his healing coma and Charlie had just finished Harry's years at Hogwarts. Charlus and Teddy had been twice allowed to see their dad and Charlie during some Harry's good memories, as though they could not see the memories, they could feel a part of Harry's emotions and mood in the room.

Charlie was at the same time amazed and horrified of all what Harry had gone through during his years at the 'safest school in the world'. He also felt proud of how Harry dealt with everything he was thrown at.

Then the War started raging and Harry left school to hunt the Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione. Charlie was angry at his brother for leaving Harry and Hermione though he came back, and wondered how Ron could just shun Harry for something like sexual orientation after all they had been through together. He didn't know Hermione's opinion as she had been in Australia searching for his parents during the time.

It was when Harry realized that he was the last Horcrux that Charlie felt his heart and soul go fully out to Harry. He watched the boy – no a man – he loved, to walk to a certain death with his parents and parental figures' ghosts by his side, to sacrifice his life for everyone else after fighting for hours and seeing the people he loved die.

Charlie watched in horror as Harry walked to the clearing and announced his presence to Voldemort. As the second killing curse hit Harry, the monitors around Harry's bed that kept an eye on his heart rate and condition, started beeping loudly. Charlie watched helplessly as his heart rate dropped fast and in the end dissolved into nothingness.

He wasn't breathing.

* * *

**A/N: There will be one more chapter plus the epilogue to this story and then it's finito as I need to get back to my longer story.**

**- Dalmin**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the last chapter before the epilogue. It turned out a bit longer (okay, okay two times longer) than the others, but I just couldn't stop writing it.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter**

"Harry! No! Don't give up! No, no, no, no…!" Charlie cried. "You can't die now, we need you. Teddy needs you, Charlus needs you. I need you. Please don't give up, I love you." Charlie whispered holding Harry tightly and as those three words left his lips, a huge power burst filled the room in a bright blue flash.

And the last thing Charlie knew before the darkness claimed him was the healers rushing to the room.

* * *

Jack was going through his paperwork when the alarm that kept an eye on Harry's condition went off. He rushed down the corridor with two of his colleagues – Carter and Jones – on his heels and stopped outside Harry's room. He opened the door and stepped into the room just in time to be dazzled by a bright blue and see Charlie collapse on the floor.

"Carter, check Charlie and see if he's okay." Jack said rushing to tend Harry. "Jones, you're with me."

Both healers nodded and went to work. Jack quickly started casting spells on Harry while healer Jones fixed the monitors that had broken due to the power burst. At the same time healer Carter had been trying to wake Charlie.

"Enervate." She said after checking he was only unconscious.

"Mmmm…What happened?" Charlie asked groggily, holding his head.

"You fainted due to a powerful magical burst." Carter said, before handing him a potion. "Here, drink it. It will help for the head."

Charlie did as told, but it took him a minute to get his brain back on track.

"Harry! Is he okay? Tell me he's not…" He said almost pleadingly.

"He's stable." Jack said and dismissed the other healers. "Now, tell me what happened."

"He – he was hit by the second killing curse that destroyed the Horcrux and stopped breathing. Then there was that flash of light and I fainted." Charlie said burying his face into his hands. "I thought you said the killing curses wouldn't have any effect on him."

"I don't think it did, per se." Jack said thoughtfully. "I think reviewing his whole life like that – considering everything he's gone through – was too much for him and he just couldn't keep going anymore. He's in a critical stage as it's very easy for him to forget that he will survive and have a future of his own – I'm sure you've noticed. His having to sacrifice his life was probably the last straw, but something pulled him back and refused to let him go." He continued, looking at Charlie. "I may be wrong, but I think it was you."

"Me? But I didn't do anything." Charlie said.

"Are you sure? You didn't do or say anything?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, I begged him not to give up and told him that we needed him and…" Charlie trailed off.

Jack didn't have to ask what the last thing Charlie had told Harry was. He could read it from Charlie's face as he looked at Harry.

"Verum amoris vincula." Jack muttered under his breath. He would have to look into it more.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said hastily. "But that's exactly what I mean. You brought him back by saying those things. You reminded him there are people who need him."

"What about the burst? How did it happen?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know; I'll have to look into it." Jack said. "I healed Harry from his battle wounds, but call me if there's something else." He said before leaving the room.

Charlie sighed deeply relieved that Harry was okay and continued the memory watching.

"Videre memorias."

And for the next three days he watched Harry's life after Voldemort's death.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes wondering where he was and what had happened. His memory of the past days or was it months, was blur and the little pieces he had were slipping away from him every time he tried to remember.

He slowly scanned the room, which looked unfamiliar and familiar at the same time and tried to get rid of the groggy feeling he had. It took him a moment to get his mind back in order and focused, but slowly everything was coming back to him and he registered that he couldn't move his legs.

Harry was just about to start panicking when his memories came all back to him in a flow and he remembered what had happened. He was in Saint Zoe's hospital in Florida and had been attacked by a group of Dark wizards. The injuries from the attack combined to his previous ones plus the pregnancy had caused his body to fail. Jack had told him of his condition and he had known right away that there would be only one way for him to survive: an extremely dangerous healing coma. Jack hadn't needed to explain Harry the risks of the coma as Harry himself had once used it to try to cure a patient during his medical career – she hadn't made it through. Nevertheless, Harry knew it was his only chance and decided to take it.

Harry remembered seeing his whole life in flashes – even the things he didn't know he remembered – and feeling all the things he had ever experienced all over again, but twice more powerful than before.

On many occasions Harry had felt like giving up and letting himself go, but there was always something that helped him through everything – something like an invisible presence in the back of his mind, telling him it was going to be okay.

Harry was brought back from his musings by a sudden pressure in his left hand. He shifted his eyes, trying to find the source when he saw a sleeping form he hadn't noticed before on the chair next to him – Charlie. The red-headed man was fast asleep on the chair his head resting on the bed and a hand holding gently Harry's.

Harry watched him sleep, studying his face like he had done so many years ago and noticed that he looked exhausted. Suddenly the presence that had been with him through his memories made sense – it was Charlie. Harry could sense the familiarity of Charlie's magic within his own and recognize it in a way he had never felt before. It was a very calming feeling like it belonged there, completing him.

He slowly reached his hand towards Charlie and ran it through his red hair making him stir. The emerald eyes met the blue and Harry could see the relief spreading on them.

"Harry?"

"Hey." Harry said hoarsely, his throat dry.

Charlie gave him a glass of water before sending a signal spell to Jack.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap, but I'll live." Harry said leaning back and closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "Where are the kids? Are they okay?"

"They're at home with Ethan and are fine, apart from missing you." Charlie said casting the tempus charm. "They should be here in an hour or so."

Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank you. For taking care of them." He said to Charlie.

"They're good kids." Charlie said smiling fondly before turning to serious. "Harry, I… I would like to continue taking care of them. If you'd let me."

"What?" Harry asked bemused.

"I – Teddy is Dora's son – my best friend's son – and I would like to be there for him, whenever he needs me. And Charlus… he's – I never got your letter Harry. I didn't know he even existed until a few months ago. I would like to keep getting to know him."

"I – I don't know what to say." Harry said shocked. He didn't know what to think about of what Charlie was saying. Everything was so confusing and he was too exhausted to think clearly after months' long coma.

"You don't have to say anything at the moment." Charlie said. "Just concentrate on your recovery and we'll talk about this again. I just – wanted you to know."

Harry nodded deep in thought, but was brought out of it by Jack entering the room.

"Harry." He sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin you're awake."

He rushed over to Harry and quickly started casting diagnostic spells on him.

"Well, you're perfectly healthy physically." He said smiling. "There's hardly any trace left from the abuse or your adventurous years in Hogwarts apart from a few scars like the ones from the killing curses and basilisk fang. You can even give birth again if you so wish." He finished. "How is your eyesight? Can you see well? Any pain?"

"I can see!" Harry perked up realizing he didn't have his glasses on. "I didn't even notice. My eyesight is better than it's ever been. No pain at all." He smiled happily though his tiredness numbed it a bit.

"Good." Jack said. "Now, how are you feeling mentally?"

"A bit exhausted. But I'm happy to be alive and looking forward to seeing Teddy and Charlus and continuing my life." Harry said smiling faintly. "So, when can I leave?"

"Always so eager to leave." Jack laughed. "I'm still wondering how you ever became a healer with your hate for hospitals, even though I trained you myself."

"I don't have problem with them when I'm not the patient." Harry said.

Jack just shook his head in amusement. "Anyway, we need to keep you here at least till tomorrow evening. While you seem to be mentally fine, we need to have a few psychologists run a few test on you." He said. "Oh come on, don't give me that look. You know it's part of the protocol."

"I hate shrinks." Harry grumbled.

"Afraid they'll lock you up?" Charlie smirked.

"They just might do that, if you tell them of your adventures." Jack said half serious.

"Hey, I'm the patient here!" Harry exclaimed. "No teasing the patient."

Jack was about to retort when the door opened revealing two little boys who immediately ran to their dad as they saw him awake.

"Daddy, Daddy!" They yelled jumping on the bed hugging him.

"Are you okay now Daddy?"

"Will you come home soon?"

"When are you coming home?" They questioned him.

"Woah! One at a time, please." Harry said smiling at his two little boys. "I'm fine and I'll come home tomorrow, if your Uncle Jack lets me."

"If nothing comes up you'll be going home tomorrow, but you won't be starting to walk before I give you permission." Jack said sternly. "Understood?"

"Fine." Harry said knowing better than to argue, before turning to his sons. "Now tell me everything you've done while I was gone."

And the children launched into their story telling him everything they had done with Charlie, Ethan and Jack during the past months.

* * *

"Have you had time to speak with Charlie yet?" Jack asked Harry.

It was the day after Harry awoke from his coma and Jack and Ethan were catching him up on everything the kids hadn't told him.

"Not really, though he told me he never got my letter and that he would like to continue taking care of Teddy and Charlus." Harry said.

"Have you thought about what he said?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't had the time."

"He really loves those kids, you know." Ethan said.

"And he loves you, Harry." Jack said. "You can see it in his eyes. I bet he's loved you for the past seven years."

"You should've seen him when I went to get him from Romania. The moment he read your letter he was asking me how to get to you. He didn't care about anything else. He just shouted at some colleague of his that he was leaving for a few days and left just like that. He didn't even care who I was or where I was taking him as long as he got to you." Ethan added nodding.

"He – I – I don't know what to think anymore." Harry said burying his face into his hands. "He has a family back in England and a job in Romania. Why would he want to stay here?" He said. "All these years, I thought he didn't care about his son, about me, and now I find out he never even knew about Charlus and –."

"Calm down Harry." Ethan said. "You don't need to decide anything now. You have time. You need to think everything through in peace. Why you left like that seven years ago? What's best for the kids, but most of all what do you want? It's time for you to stop being so bloody unselfish and for once in your life think about what _you_ want and what _you_ need."

"Ethan's right, Harry." Jack said. "You're too bloody noble for your own good. Now, you get to go home tonight and Charlie will be there looking after both you and the kids. You have all the time in the world to just sit down and talk to him. Tell him your feelings and what you want and he'll tell you his."

"Fine you're right." Harry sighed before his mind caught on in what Jack had said. "Wait a minute… What do you mean Charlie will look after _me_?"

"He will be helping you to walk again; giving you massages to get your muscles to work properly again and supporting you when you try to stand and eventually walk. Oh, and bathing too." Jack said. "Didn't I mention this to you before?"

"Argh. You're trying to kill me." Harry groaned. "So this is your new life's mission? Get me and Charlie together?"

"Well of course." Jack said. "I've had to listen to your whining of how much you miss him for way too long."

"I haven't been whining." Harry protested.

"Yea you have. Every time you get drunk we have to listen it." Ethan said.

Harry just muttered something incoherent.

"So does Charlie know of his part in Harry's rehabilitation?" Ethan asked.

"I may have forgotten to mention it to him, but don't worry Harry, he'll do it." Jack said airily.

"Of course he will." Ethan said like it was obvious. "He gets to give him massages, not to mention the bathing…" He continued smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Just kill me already." Harry muttered his face red as a tomato while the other two just laughed.

"Aww Harry, I think you'll enjoy it." Ethan smirked.

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

* * *

"It's good to be home." Harry sighed contently. "Now, if I just could get rid of this bloody chair, everything would be perfect…" He grumbled and hit the wheelchair he was sitting in.

"Now, now Harry. I'm sure you'll be up and about in no time with Charlie _taking care _of you." Jack said smirking as he levitated Harry to the couch in the living room.

"Jack!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't make me hex you." He threatened.

"Ah, but you're not allowed to do magic till tomorrow at the earliest as we don't know if the coma had any effects in it." Jack said.

"Damn." Harry muttered. "I'll just have to make Charlie hex you then."

"But you won't, 'cause then you'd have to tell Charlie why you want him to hex me." Jack smirked.

"Why would you want me to hex Jack?" Charlie asked coming inside with the kids.

"No reason." Harry said quickly and shot a warning glare to Jack.

"Daddy, you're home!" Charlus yelled coming after Charlie and ran to hug his dad with Teddy on his heels.

"Hey Charlus, Teddy." Harry said smiling whilst he hugged them back. "How was your day?"

"It was fun!" Teddy said.

"We made a field trip to the zoo and saw all kinds of animals. There was a magical side too, but we didn't go there because nobody else could see it." Charlus continued.

"Charlus claims there was a dragon there." Teddy said.

"There was!" Charlus insisted.

"But I didn't see any."

"I didn't see her either, but I could hear her."

"Dragons can't talk." Teddy said.

"How do you know it was a dragon, Charlus?" Harry asked before Charlus could retort.

"She told me. I didn't go see her 'cause we promised you not to go to any magical areas alone, but she could hear me, and me her." Charlus said. "She was very sad and lonely, Daddy, and missed her babies." He continued sadly.

"Charlus spoke to a viper too when we were in the reptile house." Teddy said.

"Yea, he was very funny and made funny remarks of the passersby." Charlus added.

"I couldn't understand him though, Daddy." Teddy said. "All I heard was hissing."

"You don't think he's…?" Jack asked Harry.

"Hmm… Let's try something." Harry muttered. _"Can you underssstand me, Charlusss?" _He hissed.

_"Yesss." _Charlus hissed back.

"He's a Parselmouth." Charlie said amazed.

"What's a Parselmouth?" Teddy asked confused.

"A person, who can speak the tongue of serpents." Harry said.

"Did you know he was one?" Jack asked Harry.

"No." Harry said. "But I had a suspicion he might inherit the talent from me." Harry smiled.

"Does it make me evil, daddy?" Charlus asked quietly a hint of fear in his emerald eyes.

"No! Why would you think that?" Harry said taking him into his arms and stroking his mob of a hair.

"I read a book that said Parselmouths are evil." He said quietly.

"The book was wrong." Harry said. "Parseltongue is just an ability some wizards have, just like Teddy's Metamorphmagi powers. They are both very rare skills, but there's nothing wrong with them. Parseltongue was actually a sign of a healer and a much appreciated skill in the Ancient Egypt, but the wizards in Britain stained its reputation because Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort were speakers and turned evil."

"So I'm not evil?" Charlus asked.

"No." Harry said before starting to tickle Charlus, making him laugh. "Now go play with your brother, we'll call for you when dinner is ready." He said ruffling both boys' hair.

As the kids vanished from sight Charlie turned to Harry.

"I didn't know you could speak to dragons too." He said.

"Neither did I, though I haven't really ever tried…" Harry said thoughtfully. "This is really unbelievable… Three times I have been nearly killed by a dragon and all I would have had to do was speak to it and tell it 'please don't eat me'. I could've gotten the egg from the horntail by just telling her one wasn't hers, but no…I have to bloody outfly it!" He ranted. "And don't even get me started on that dragon in Gringotts…"

"Take it easy Harry. There's no point of thinking what you could've done, it's all in the past." Jack said.

"I know, but it still pisses me off. I blame the Potter luck." He said making them laugh.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to head home." Jack said.

"You're not staying for dinner?"

"No, thank you. It's so late already. I think I leave Charlie giving you today's massage and come see you tomorrow." He said winking at Harry who glared at him murderously.

"Don't make me release the Mini-Marauders on you…" Harry said making Jack gulp.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Jack said hastily. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jack."

"So, is it just me or was he hinting at something…?" Charlie asked a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It was just you." A very red-faced Harry said trying to disappear into the couch, while laughing Charlie went to make them some dinner. "Damn you Jack."

* * *

A week after his discharge from the hospital, Harry had still not talked to Charlie. He knew he should, but he was too afraid to do it and had yet to sort out his own feelings. Harry feared that Charlie would say that he was leaving and that he would lose him all over again, but at the same time he was afraid Charlie would want to stay.

Harry didn't know why he was afraid of Charlie staying but after talking to Ethan he realized he was afraid to succumb to his feelings and love Charlie in the fear of getting hurt. He knew he was being stupid, but he didn't want to make Charlie choose between them and his family in Britain either, as he himself wasn't ready to go back.

The week with Charlie under the same roof had brought all the deeply buried feelings back to the surface and the awkward moments and silences made Harry feel like a blushing teenager all over again. The ambiguous comments by Jack and Ethan weren't really helping either.

The worst part though, was that neither Harry nor Charlie could do any magic – as the power burst messed up their cores and they had to learn control it again – and because of that Harry had to be carried around the house to the places he couldn't get with his chair. Harry was really embarrassed of the fact as he couldn't even go to bathroom by himself and Charlie had to help him bath every day.

But even that wasn't as bad as the massages. Jack had left Charlie with instructions to give Harry two massages a day – one full body and one leg massage – to get his muscles back to working properly again. There hadn't been any problems – at least any that Harry had known about – during the first few days as Harry had always fallen asleep very quickly during them being still so tired from the coma, but then after getting his feeling back, it was pure torture.

Charlie's hands were magnificent. His gentle touch made Harry's skin feel like it was on fire and Harry had to spend the whole time biting back a moan – not that he succeeded very well – and praying that Charlie didn't notice his slight_ problem_…

Unknown to Harry though, Charlie was having a bit of a problem of his own while massaging him. He was going mad listening to Harry's moans and restraining himself from doing something drastic, like snogging the living daylight out of him. The first few days, when Harry had fallen asleep during the massages, he had been moaning in his sleep and Charlie had once even heard his own name among the sounds Harry had made. It made his heart ache and almost broke his resolve to give Harry time to recover before talking about the future with him, but in the end he had been able to refrain himself.

Apart from these few awkward moments Harry felt really comfortable with Charlie just like he did when he had spent those two weeks with him in Romania. Harry almost felt like Charlie had always been part of their lives and the kids seemed to like him too.

Now though, after a week's torture in the wheelchair, Harry was trying to walk, with Charlie supporting his body. Harry was very hard trying to concentrate on the matter at hand, but was distracted by Charlie's strong arms around his waist.

_'Focus Potter, you're trying to get rid of that bloody chair. Not those strong, wonderful hands… Focus! '_ He told himself.

"Are you okay Harry? You seem a little… distracted." Charlie asked.

_'Damn! He noticed.' _Harry thought.

"I'm fine. Let's get this done with." He said and tried to take a one step only to his feet failing him and making him fall to the floor had Charlie not been there to catch him."

"Damn." Harry muttered as Charlie pulled him up making him lean on him.

"You can't expect to get it right away, Harry." Charlie's calm voice said close to his right ear.

_'How can he expect me to be able to walk when his very voice makes my legs give under?" _Harry thought.

"I've been trying for three bloody hours already and I can't take even one step without falling." He said aloud.

"You just need practice. Now, let's try again."

They practiced like that for the next three days and on the third day Harry was able to walk a few steps.

"I did it!" He said happily, only to fall right on top of Charlie, who had been in front of him to catch him in case he fell.

"Ow." Charlie said hitting his head on the floor.

"Sorry, you okay?" Harry asked from on top of him.

"Yeah." Charlie said before noticing they were only a few inches apart. He looked to Harry's beautiful emerald eyes and felt like he was going to drown in them. Harry's eyes flickered to his lips for a moment before he started to lean in. Their lips almost touched when they heard the door open and the kids entering the room with Ethan.

Harry quickly rolled off of him and greeted Ethan and the kids hoping his voice would sound normal.

"Hey Ethan, Charlus, Teddy."

"Hi Daddy/Harry, Charlie." They said.

"What are you doing on the floor with Charlie, Daddy?" Teddy asked.

"Err… I was trying to walk and succeeded for a few steps but then fell. Charlie caught me." Harry answered, to which Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." Teddy said, before running up the stairs with Charlus.

"Well, I'll leave you to your… walking exercises." Ethan smirked winking at them and left the house leaving Harry and Charlus into an awkward silence.

"Erm… You want to try again?" Charlie asked. "The walking, that is." He added a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Yeah…"

* * *

Another week went by and Harry learned to walk again by himself and control his magic so it was safe to use again. His life was back to normal, but with Charlie helping him with the kids. Neither of them had brought up their near kiss and Harry still hadn't talked to Charlie about his feelings.

One night Harry lay on his bed unable to sleep and thought about things. He knew he wanted Charlie to stay with him and the kids, but didn't know if he had the right to ask him for that. After all, it was Harry who had left all those years ago without even saying goodbye. In the end he decided it was time to gather his Gryffindor courage and talk to Charlie in the morning. Having decided that, he fell into a peaceful dream, only to be woken up by a small hand shaking him from the shoulder.

"Daddy!"

"What? Charlus? Teddy?" He asked sleepily and put on the light. Charlus was standing by his bed wide awake clutching his stuffed dog, with Teddy by his side. "What's wrong?"

"Charlus woke me up and said he had a nightmare." Teddy said climbing on the bed with Charlus.

"You want to talk about it?" Harry asked while hugging Charlus.

Charlus shook his head, looking at Teddy pointedly.

"You want me to tell?" Teddy asked and Charlus gave a tiny nod at him.

"He saw a dream where Charlie left us and you were sad again, Daddy." Teddy said quietly. "We don't want you to be sad."

Harry froze for a moment before he asked. "Why do you think I would be sad?"

"Because you never smiled as much when Charlie wasn't here. He makes you happy." Teddy said.

"You're right, he makes me happy." Harry said quietly. "But it doesn't mean I wasn't happy with just you guys. I love you both so much." He said hugging them both tightly.

"Do you think he's gonna  
leave, Daddy?" Charlus asked.

"I don't know." Harry said. He didn't want to give the children any false hope, even though Charlie had said he wanted to take care of them when Harry first woke up. "Do you want him to stay?"

"Yes, he's nice." Charlus said smiling lightly, with Teddy nodding next to him.

"Why wasn't he here when we were growing up, Daddy?" Teddy asked. "He's Charlus' other daddy, isn't he?"

Harry was taken aback that the kids knew Charlie was Charlus' other father, but quickly recovered.

"It's… complicated." He said, not really knowing what to say. "He didn't know Charlus existed, because of some… things that happened back then. I'll try to explain it more when you're older, but now it's time to try and get some sleep."

Both kids nodded.

"Can you play a lullaby, Daddy?" Charlus asked curling to bed with Teddy. "The one, that Charlie played us when we couldn't sleep."

"I'm afraid that I don't know that lullaby." Harry said. "But I can ask Charlie to play it for you, if you want."

Both boys nodded again and Harry went off to find Charlie. Harry found Charlie sleeping on the living room's couch and shook him by the shoulder.

"Charlie."

"Harry, what's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"Charlus had a nightmare and they want you to play some lullaby." Harry said.

Charlie nodded, rubbing his eyes before standing up.

"Where are they?"

"My bedroom."

They walked in silence to the room and Charlie picked up the guitar and started to play, with Harry tucking the boys in and stroking their hair. Charlie played and hummed the song over and over again until both boys were fast asleep. He watched them sleep with Harry for a moment, before exiting the room.

Harry disappeared to the kitchen to make some tea and Charlie sat on the couch plucking the guitar quietly. After a few minutes Harry came out of the kitchen and handed him a cup of tea, before sitting down next to him.

"It was a beautiful song." He said.

"Thanks. I learned it from a Finnish dragon handler." Charlie said. "He used it to calm down the dragons."

"Do you remember when I brought you this guitar?" Charlie asked after a while. "I had to spend an hour convincing you before you let me buy it to you as an early birthday guitar."

"Yeah, I remember." Harry said smiling. "And you taught me to play it properly."

They both sat there, lost in their memories before Charlie spoke again.

"Did he tell you what the nightmare was about?"

Harry was quiet for a moment before answering.

"You." He said staring down at his tea. "He dreamt that you left us and I was sad again." Harry looked at Charlie before continuing. "They know you're his other father."

Charlie stared back at him without knowing what to say.

"Did you mean what you said when I woke up from the coma?" Harry asked when he didn't answer. "That you wanted to keep looking after them?"

"Yes." Charlie said. "I love those kids, Harry. And I love you." He said looking Harry deeply in the eyes.

Harry could see the love and sincerity in Charlie's blue eyes and leaned in, to press their lips into a sweet, lingering kiss.

"I love you too." He said smiling brightly, before Charlie captured his lips into another kiss, a deeper this time.

Later on they lay on the couch, in each other's arms, Charlie playing with Harry's hair and casting kisses on his neck.

"You never told me why you just left like that seven years ago." Charlie said.

"I left… because I needed to get away from everything to heal and to find myself… And had I stayed till the morning like I originally planned, and you asked me to stay, I would have. But I knew I couldn't, and I didn't want to make you choose between me and your family." Harry said turning to look at Charlie. "And I know it's stupid, but I still don't."

"Stupid" kiss "Noble" kiss "Git." kiss. Charlie said before kissing Harry deeply. "But you're my stupid, noble git."

"How could have I asked you to choose me over your family when all I ever wanted was to have a family?" Harry asked.

"It was my decision to make, Harry." Charlie said. "And I haven't seen anyone from my family for nearly seven years."

"What? Why not?"

"Because of what they did to you." Charlie said. "After you left, I went to the Burrow and gave them a piece of my mind, before telling them I was a gay too. I told them I didn't want to see them ever again and left."

"How can you do that? They're still your family no matter what they did to me. And what about Bill and George? Bill was okay with me and George wasn't even there then."

"I could easily do it. Like mum wouldn't have thrown me out of the house, hadn't I left myself…And I have corresponded with Bill and George a bit; cards for Christmas and birthdays and such…" Charlie said. "Besides, you and the kids are my family now." He continued and kissed Harry lightly.

"You should've seen George when I told him how they treated you. I don't think I've ever seen him so angry. Apparently Fred was gay too."

"He was? Does your mum know?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if George ever told them…"

"Maybe we should ask George to visit us sometime. I haven't heard anything from him, even though I'm an owner in the shop. I left all my dealings in Britain for my account manager to look after..."

"Last I heard he was expanding the business to Hogsmeade." Charlie said. "I like that, you know. When you say 'us'."

"I like it too." Harry said smiling and kissed him briefly before snuggling closer to him.

And after a few moments they were both fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Charlie were woken up by two boys climbing on top of them.

"Does this mean that you're gonna stay Charlie?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, I think it does." Charlie said sleepily.

"Good." He said smiling brightly.

"Can we call you Papa now?" Charlus asked happily.

"Erm, if you want to, I guess." Charlie said and looked at Harry who was smiling brightly.

"Good." Charlus said. "Papa, we're hungry!" Both kids exclaimed loudly making Harry burst out laughing.

"Yes Papa, go make us breakfast." Harry laughed and all three of them looked at Charlie with puppy eyes.

"It's a conspiracy!" Charlie muttered sleepily before kissed Harry on the forehead and ruffled the boys' hair and went to make them breakfast.

Later that day found Harry and Charlie leaning on a tree on the villa's grounds and watching the kids playing Quidditch, when Ethan and Jack appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ethan said motioning to Harry who was sitting on Charlie's lap. "It seems I owe you ten galleons, Jack." He continued and handed the money over.

"Thanks" Jack grinned. "So when's the wedding?"

"You bet on us?" Harry exclaimed dismissing the question.

"Well of course. Ethan was sure you would get together before you walked again, with those massages and I bet that you would do it after your recovery." Jack said. "Looks like I was right."

"You two have damn good self-control." Ethan said.

"So is Charlie gonna take your name or you Charlie's?" Jack asked.

"What are you on about Thorne?" Harry asked.

"Is Charlie going to be a Potter or are you going to be a Weasley?"

"And pray tell why you think we're getting married, when we just got together?"

"Well, you both have loved each other for the past seven years and have a kid together, so why wait? Besides, you're already bonded." Jack said.

"What?!" Charlie and Harry exclaimed. "What do you mean already bonded?"

"Didn't I mention that?" Jack asked a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You have been bonded since the moment you almost died, Harry. When Charlie told you he loved you for the first time."

"Explain."

"Verum amoris vincula – the bond of true love. You are perfect match for each other by both soul and magic. It normally goes from first kiss to love confessions and marriage – though it's not required – and consummation, but in your case it went bit of backwards. Anyway, the point is that when Charlie told you he loved you it activated the bond and caused that power burst that brought you back to life and messed up your magic, because your magic and souls connected with each other – which basically means that you're already married."

"Wow."

"But shouldn't Harry have confessed his love to me too, for this to happen?" Charlie asked.

"I did. Back in Romania, but you were asleep by then."

"And if I had said it too then, we would've been bonded then?"

"Yes, but be glad you didn't." Jack said. "It would've been very painful to both of you with so much distance between you. One of the things with bonded couples is that they can never be too far away from their bonded."

"Wow, I can't believe we're married." Harry said amazed.

"So do you want a ceremony?"

"I guess, it would be nice." Harry said smiling brightly.

"I call for best man!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I want you both with me." Harry said to Ethan and Jack, who both nodded in acceptance.

"So, who should we invite?"

And the rest of the afternoon was spend planning their upcoming wedding. During dinnertime Charlie, who had disappeared for a few hours came back and sat to eat with his new family. After dinner they gathered in the living room and Charlie stood in front of Harry.

"I know we're already technically married and planned our wedding, but I want to do this properly." Charlie said, before kneeling in front of Harry.

"Harry James Potter, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" He asked and showed him a beautiful silver ring with emerald diamonds in it.

"Yes." Harry said teary eyed and kissed Charlie while the kids and Ethan and Jack cheered around them.

"I love you Charlie." Harry whispered as he they put the rings on their fingers for each other.

"I love you too Harry."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think. :)**

**The epilogue will be posted by next monday at the latest, if nothing drastic happens.**

**- Dalnim**


	6. Chapter 6: The epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! The epilogue of Charly, the first longer story I have ever written and finished. Also thank you for all who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing this story.**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Epilogue: 5 years later**

Five years from Harry's recovery found the Potter family on the platform 9 ¾. Teddy and Charlus had decided that they wanted to attend Hogwarts like their parents had done, so it was decided that they would go there when Charlus was old enough to attend as they didn't want Teddy to go alone to a different country, especially to a boarding school as he had never attended one.

Now they were going to Hogwarts as transfer students from the Salem Institute – Charlus to first year and Teddy to second – which was a day school of magic, where children started studying magic a year earlier than in Hogwarts.

"Dada! Papa! Why can't we go to Hoggywarts by train?" A four-year-old boy with a messy black hair and blue eyes asked Harry, who was watching Charlie chatting with their two older sons.

"Because we're only visitors, the train is for students." Harry said smiling at his son's nickname for Hogwarts.

Coming back to England, Charlie and Harry had been surprised to find out that the first year students' families were invited to see their kids getting sorted and that Halloween too, was a day where families were invited to see their children.

"But Teddy and Charlus get to ride it." Another boy – identical to the other – whined.

"That's because they are going to be students there."

"But it's not fair!" The twin boys chorused.

"We want to ride it too." The first boy said.

"And we're going to be students there too, so why can't we ride it now?" The second finished.

"You'll get to ride it in seven years." Harry said patiently, inwardly thinking how much the twins reminded him of Fred and George. "Now James, Sirius" He continued kneeling down on the boys' level. "When we get to Hogwarts, there will be no pranks pulled, understood?"

"But Daddy can't we pull at least one…?" James pleaded.

"A small one?" Sirius added hopefully.

"No. We are trying to keep as low profile as possible, for as long as possible."

"Fine, we'll be good." The twins said pouting, but Harry could see a mischievous spark in their eyes.

"Good, now go say your brothers goodbye for a few hours, their train is leaving in a minute." Harry said and watched the boys run to Teddy and Charlus.

"Do you really think they're going to manage it through the sorting without pranking?" Charlie who had been listening their conversation, asked amused.

"Not bloody likely." Harry chuckled taking their two-year-old daughter, Lily, from Charlie to his arms. "They're just like their namesakes."

"So why bother forbidding them from pranking?"

"They'll be more subtle about it and most likely won't get caught." Harry said smirking. "It will be fun watching Minnie and the other teachers trying to find out the source."

"You're evil." Charlie laughed giving Harry a kiss.

"That's why you love me." Harry said returning it.

"That I do."

"Don't worry Lils, we love you too." Harry said to Lily who was pulling his hair and fidgeting in his arms as they weren't paying attention to her, and kissed her on top of her head.

"Let's go say goodbye to Teddy and Charlus." Harry said readjusting Lily to his other hand and taking Charlie's to his other as they walked to their kids.

"Now be good, you two." Harry said hugging first Teddy and then Charlus. "I don't want too many letters to home from Minnie."

"We promise to be on our best behavior." Charlus said solemnly, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm sure you do." Harry muttered under his breath, though he was inwardly smirking when he thought how McGonagall would have to deal with another generation of Marauders. He had already given them the map and the invisibility cloak.

"We're going to miss you." Charlie said, he too hugging their sons.

"We're going to see each other in a few hours, you know." Teddy laughed.

"Doesn't make it any easier." Charlie mumbled. "Now go, before you miss the train. We don't have a flying car to get you to Hogwarts like your dad did in his second year."

"Charlie! Don't give them any ideas." Harry said to his husband mock sternly making the whole family laugh. "Now go."

"See you in the feast!" Teddy and Charlus called waving before entering the train with the last of the students just before the train started moving.

The rest of the Potter family stood there waving with other parents watching as the train disappeared from the view.

"They're growing up too fast." Harry said leaning his head against Charlie's shoulder as he slipped a hand down his waist.

"That they do."

* * *

Hogwarts looked the same it had looked for the last century, even with repairs that had been done after the Final Battle. The only differences were the Wall of Honor for those who had fought and died in the Battle and the tables for the parents in the Great Hall. The Potter family slipped to one of the tables through the crowd trying to be as unnoticed as possible.

"Do you really think they won't notice us, or better yet you?" Charlie asked.

"No. I know they will eventually, but I just try to prevent it as long as possible…preferably to the time when they announce Teddy and Charlus "Harry sighed. "I just feel bad for Teddy and Charlus. They have to suffer because of my fame. They're going to be stared and asked millions of questions about me. It's not a nice place to be in."

"Harry, we have been through this before when we discussed whether Charlus and Teddy will keep Potter as their surname when they come here, or not, and they wanted to keep it regardless of the attention it brings with it. They are smart kids, Harry; they know how to handle themselves." Charlie said reassuringly taking his hand into his.

"I know." Harry said smiling as he looked at their joined hands with their wedding rings. "We raised them well."

"That we did."

Harry and Charlie watched the older students and other parents filling the Great hall whilst James, Sirius and little Lily were planning their prank.

"Okay, when the sorting ends Lily will distract Daddy and Papa and we'll cast the charm on the tables." James said quietly with Sirius nodding.

"I'll take Snakes and Badgers, you take Ravens and Lions." Sirius whispered.

"Agreed: Lils, you up for being a distraction? Just go wandering around and I'll send Daddy after you." James asked

"Oka', Jamie." The little two-year old nodded happily and the three children started following the sorting.

Flitwick called first years one by one while Harry and Charlie tried to catch a glimpse of Teddy or Charlus.

"Why didn't he sort Teddy and Charlus?" Harry asked. "He passed 'P' already.

"Maybe they'll sort them last." Charlie said. "They are transfer students after all.

"Damn, should've told Neville to make sure they were sorted with the first years." Harry muttered.

"I still can't believe you succeeded enrolling them without anyone but Neville knowing."

"I know. Thank Merlin for Hogwarts' self-updating quills. The reporters would've had a field day, had it gotten out that I would be here today." Harry said quietly.

"You know that Minnie's going to kill you when she finds out?" Charlie whispered.

"Nah, she'll be too busy cooing at Lily."

"You might be right." Charlie chuckled.

The sorting ended as Victoire Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Flitwick stared at the parchment in wonder before continuing.

"It seems we have two more students to sort." He said. "Hogwarts is proud to accept the first transfer students in a century, from the Salem Academy. First the sorting of Theodore Lupin Potter, who will be attending the second year." Flitwick said and whispers broke out around the Hall as Teddy walked to the stool. _'Did he say Potter?'_

It took roughly a minute – though to Charlie and Harry it felt like forever – before the hat yelled out the house:

"Gryffindor!"

Loud clapping and cheering broke out and Teddy walked to the Gryffindor table wearing a huge grin – he got to the same house all his three dads had been.

"And then we have Charlus Potter, who will be joining our first years." Flitwick continued.

Charlus' sorting took a bit longer than Teddy's, but in the end he too joined his brother in the Gryffindor house and once again the Hall filled with cheers and clapping. Headmistress McGonagall announced the sorting finished and the food appeared on the tables.

"You owe me ten galleons, Charlie!" Harry said grinning widely. "I told you our sons would be Lions."

"I was so sure Teddy was going to be Raven." Charlie whined and handed the money over, before matching Harry's grin. They were both very proud of their sons and were happy they ended up in their old house.

"Daddy?" James called at Harry. "Have you seen Lily?"

"Lily? She's…" Harry said scanning the chairs around them. "Charlie! Lily's gone!"

"What do you mean gone? She was right here."

Harry and Charlie started panicking and scanned the room for their read-headed daughter without noticing Sirius and James slipping away for their mission.

"There she is." Charlie said spotting Lily in the crowd near the staff table where parents rushed to congratulate their kids.

"I'll go get her." Harry said. "See you at the Gryffindor table."

Harry weaved through the crowd to his daughter and picked her up.

"Lily Dora Potter, what did I say about wandering off alone?" He asked trying to sound stern, but didn't succeed very well from his relief.

"No' to." Lily said innocently and gave her Dada a toothy smile.

"Just don't disappear on us like that. Papa and I were worried about you, princess." He said and kissed her on forehead.

When he turned around to head for the Gryffindor table, he heard someone call him by his name, making everyone on the hearing distance turn to look at him. Harry bit back a grimace and turned around to look who had called at him.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been all these years? How can you just leave like that without a word? You could've been kidnapped or dead or…" Hermione Granger ranted at him, before she hugged him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. Luckily all the attention shifted from him to the students who had started to shriek and yell when their skin and hair switched color. Harry sighed in relief ('Thank Merlin for having prankster sons') and hugged Hermione back.

"Nice to see you too 'Mione, but I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't try to squeeze my daughter to death, or me for that matter."

"Oh, sorry." She said stepping back. "She's yours then?"

"Yep, my Lily flower." Harry said smiling. "Lils, this is Daddy's friend Hermione. Hermione, this is my daughter Lily Dora."

"Hello Lily." Hermione smiled.

"Hello." Lily said a bit shyly.

"She's so adorable."

"I know." Harry said. "Princess, go find Papa and your brothers, Daddy will be along soon."

Lily ran towards the Gryffindor table and Harry turned back to Hermione.

"Eleven years, Harry, and not a word from you. We thought you were dead or something and now you turn up here looking better than ever, with three kids and a_ husband?_" She started ranting again.

"Five."

"What?"

"I have five kids."

"Five?" She exclaimed.

"Yea." Harry grinned. "Come, I'll introduce you."

They walked to the Gryffindor table where the rest of the Potter family sat. Harry gave a quick kiss to Charlie before congratulating his sons.

"Teddy, Charlus, congratulations on becoming Gryffindores." He said and hugged them.

"Thanks Dad." Both boys said.

"Oh right, this is my friend Hermione Granger. Hermione this is my family; we have Theodore Remus, our eldest, though he goes by Teddy, our second eldest Charlus Fredrik, the twins James Gideon and Sirius Fabian ("Nice timing by the way, boys" He said to his sons, who grinned at him) and Lily you already met. You remember Charlie, my husband, don't you?" Harry introduced sitting next to Charlie.

All the kids and Charlie greeted Hermione, who just gaped at them all.

"You feeling okay, Hermione?" Harry asked her, enjoying every moment as he finally made Hermione Granger speechless. "Maybe you should sit down." He said and helped Hermione to the chair next to him.

"Um… Hi." She said to the kids. As the kids went back to their own conversations she finally snapped out of it.

"What the hell, Harry?" she hissed quietly. "You disappear for eleven years and then come back when you are married to Charlie Weasley and have five children! And since when were you gay anyway? And how come they all look like you? You do know that blood adoption is illegal?" She ranted before Harry cut her off.

"Didn't the Weasleys tell you why I left? Didn't they tell you how they threw me out of the house when I refused to marry Ginny and told them I was gay?"

"They – They – What?!" Hermione asked shocked. "No, they did not tell me that! They told me you just disappeared after the funerals."

"Well I didn't, they threw me out and then Bill sent me a letter apologizing for his family and told me to go to Romania to Charlie if I needed a place to stay. I went and spent there the next few weeks."

"Those fucking lying bastards" Hermione hissed quietly, so that only Harry and Charlie could hear her. "Please tell me George wasn't one of them." She almost pleaded.

"No, he wasn't there then." Harry said. "Why?"

"Because if he was, I would tell him that I'll never marry him." She said.

"What?!" Charlie exclaimed. "You're my brother's mystery lady? He wouldn't tell me who he was seeing and you're telling me you're engaged?"

"Erm, yea. We wanted to keep it quiet for a while. And I've been engaged less than 24 hours. He asked me last night and I said yes." Hermione said smiling brightly.

"Congratulations 'Mione!" Harry said hugging her. "But what happened to Ron? If you don't mind me asking. I thought you were dating him."

"I did, but it didn't work out. We were together for a month after I came back from Australia with mum and dad, but it just wasn't meant to be. We spend nearly all the time fighting and bickering. I guess it was because we didn't have you to keep us from going after each other's throats." She said smiling faintly. "I started dating George five years ago and now we're getting married… But enough about me. Tell me what happened after you left Romania."

"Well, I moved to Florida and contacted Andromeda and Teddy, who came to live with me there. I wrote my NEWTs – which I passed with flying colors – and enrolled myself to Muggle University, but couldn't go that year, because I found out I was pregnant with Charlus." Harry said pausing as he knew Hermione would have questions.

"What! What do you mean pregnant you're a wizard Harry." She whispered.

"I know, it shocked me too at the time, but it appears that very powerful wizards can have children. They just need to have enough magic to create a womb of sorts to the baby. Anyway, I sent a letter to Charlie telling him he was going to be a father, but he never got it. Charlus was born and I went to the University, where I studied medics and domestic science. I graduated and went to healer training while taking care of Teddy and Charlus, as Andy died on some incurable disease. After a few years of being a healer, I opened a restaurant where I work as a cook.

When Charlus turned six we were attacked by dark wizards on the magical alley of Florida and due to my past injuries and the ones from the attack, I had to be put into a healing coma. Before that I asked one of my friends to get Charlie, who then found out he had a son and took care of the kids while I was in that coma. After I woke up, Charlie helped me recover and we found out we were bonded and decided to get married. Then we had the rest of the kids and have been leading a perfectly normal family life." Harry finished.

"Wow." Hermione said. "You never get anything the easy way."

"Yeah, I blame the Potter luck." Harry said dryly.

"But you have now the family you wanted." Hermione smiled.

"That I do." Harry smiled.

"Why wasn't I invited to the wedding?!" Hermione asked demandingly.

"We hadn't spoken in seven years and I didn't know your part in all this or your feelings about gay people. Besides, it was only a small ceremony with our closest friends. Bill and George were there though. Fleur would've been too but she was too long pregnant to travel at the time."

"George was at you wedding?! And never said anything to me! I'm gonna kill him when I get home." Hermione muttered.

"We made him swear not to tell anyone 'Mione." Harry said.

"Yeah. Harry threatened to send Charlus and Teddy after him, if he told someone." Charlie chuckled. "He was downright scared."

"Well he could've at least told me you were alive." Hermione said. "He knew how worried I've been. Oh well, I need to get back to the staff table; Minerva is going to make the announcements soon." Hermione said.

"You teach here?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Muggle studies."

"Really? Neville never mentioned that." Harry said looking at the Herbology teacher at the staff table chatting with Flitwick.

"You've been in contact with Neville too?"

"Yea, he too, was at our wedding."

"And even he never said anything to me! I'll give him an earful when we get through this feast…"

"Don't blame Nev, we told him too not to tell anyone."

"Fine." Hermione said. "Will you stay after the feast? Minerva and our other professors would love to see you're okay."

Harry looked at Charlie for a moment before they nodded.

"We will."

The Potter family continued to eat and when the dessert was served a familiar voice called at them from a few seats away.

"'Arry, Charlie! You are here too." Fleur Weasley said coming to hug and kiss both men.

"Fleur, nice to see you again." Harry said kissing her to the cheek.

"So you decided to enroll the kids to Hogwarts after all." Bill said coming from behind his wife.

"Hello Bill, yes we did." Charlie said. "The kids wanted to come here after hearing so many stories about our school years."

Bill nodded in understanding.

"Our Victoire too wanted to come here instead of Beauxbatons." Bill said looking at his eleven-year old daughter who was happily chatting with the Potter children.

"Are you going to stay long here in England?" Fleur asked.

"No, we're going home tonight after visiting George's shop in Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"Ah, the twins want to ask more pranking advice from their favorite uncle George?" Bill said mock hurt for not being their favorite uncle.

"Don' wovvy unca Bill, you is me favovif." Lily said to Bill smiling toothily making them laugh. Bill picked her up and set her on his lap before kissing her forehead.

"You're my favorite too, Lils."

"She so has you wrapped around her finger, brother of mine." Charlie laughed clapping Bill on the shoulder.

"And you she hasn't?" Bill asked raising an eyebrow.

"Touché." Charlie grinned.

"She is going to be a man-eater when she gets bigger." Fleur said smiling.

"Yeah, and no one has enough courage to approach her with her dads being the intimidating dragon handler and the boy-who-lived, the man-who-defeated etc. etc…" Bill said grinning. "They're going to be so overprotective of her, especially Harry with his hero-complex."

"Oi! I'm not that bad." Harry protested.

"Really Harry? You didn't even let anyone but Charlie, hold her for the few weeks after she was born." Bill said.

Harry just huffed while Charlie put a hand around him.

"Don't mind him, love, Fleur told me he was almost the same when Victoire was born." He whispered.

They continued chatting with Bill and Fleur and soon the feast was brought to conclusion and parents were saying goodbye to their kids. Soon the Hall emptied as the students went to their Common Rooms and parents went back to home, including Bill and Fleur. The Potter family was the only one to stay behind and the professors came to greet them.

"It seems you have returned Mr. Potter." McGonagall said the familiar stern expression on her face.

"Nice to see you too Minnie." Harry said grinning cheekily.

Introductions were made and like Harry had predicted, Minerva's stern expression broke as Harry introduced her to Lily.

"Oh, she looks just like your mother, Harry." She said. "And what were you two thinking, naming your sons after the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts history?"

"We thought that they would liven up this old castle a bit, if they became like their namesakes. I certainly enjoyed the new looks on the students tonight." Charlie grinned.

"It was you?" Flitwick asked the two four-year olds.

"We admit nothing…" James said.

"And you can't proof anything." Sirius continued.

"Oh, dear, I'll have to retire early before these two come to Hogwarts." Minerva said. "I have dealt with too many generations of pranksters and other trouble makers (She looked pointedly at Harry) already."

"Ah, but don't forget I have already Teddy and Charlus here, Minnie." Harry said smirking. "And Teddy comes from direct line of the Marauders."

"Yeah, Teddy and Charlus –" Sirius said.

"Are –"

"Our idols –"

"Along with –"

"Uncle George and –"

"The Marauders." James and Sirius finished together.

"Hogwarts is doomed." Minerva groaned with the other professors, while the Potters just grinned.

A few words were exchanged between them, before it was time for the Potter family to leave. Hermione walked with them to the Hogwarts gates where they said goodbye and invited Hermione over with George the next day as it was weekend and she didn't have any classes. They walked to Hogsmeade in order to visit the new branch of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, when they ran into Ron, Molly, Arthur, Percy and Ginny, who were coming from the Three Broomsticks.

The two families regarded each other in silence before Lily broke it.

"Who a they, Papa?"

Charlie exchanged a meaningful glance with Harry, who gave him a tiny nod.

"They are your grandparents and your aunt and uncles… if they so wish to be." He said. Harry and Charlie had decided that if the rest of the Weasleys were able to accept them and their family, they would give them a chance to be part of their family.

"Those kids should be mine!" Ginny exclaimed angrily before breaking down in fake tears with Molly comforting her.

"Bloody queers. You shouldn't be even allowed to reproduce." Ron said looking disgusted.

Harry took hold of Charlie's hand as it twitched towards his wand, barely managing to keep his own temper in check.

"Ronald, Ginerva." Arthur said warningly.

"I will not have one on the house Arthur; they might infect our dear Dominique or Louis." Molly said throwing nasty glances at the Potters. "He has already infected Charlie."

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and looking pointedly at Percy. Percy studied his father for a moment, before he said.

"I have no problem with them."

Arthur nodded quietly, before taking out his wand.

"I, Arthur Charles Weasley, Head of the Weasley family, solemnly invalidate my marriage with Molly Arabella and disinherit Ronald Bilius and Ginerva Molly, So Mote It Be!" He said.

There was a flash of light that threw Molly, Ron and Ginny to the ground.

"You have no right to wear the Weasley name and should you be caught doing so, you'll be judged in court. Now be gone, I don't ever want to see you again. I expect your personal things will be gone from the Burrow by tomorrow morning." Arthur said coldly.

"You can't do this!"

"I can and I just did." Arthur said. "Now leave, before I have you arrested."

The three no-names left – though not before James and Sirius pranked them with pink hair and yellow skin – and Arthur turned to the Potters.

"I should have done this long time ago." He sighed. "I'm sorry, for never standing up to Molly and for treating you like we did. I would like to get to know my grandchildren, if you'd let me."

Harry and Charlie exchanged another glance before Charlie gave Lily to Harry and hugged his dad.

"We'd like that."

"And I too would like to apologize for my actions, especially towards you Harry." Percy said.

"Apology accepted."

"What are their names?" Arthur asked looking at the kids.

"Sirius Fabian, James Gideon and Lily Dora." Harry said.

"Our two eldest, Theodore 'Teddy' Remus and Charlus Fredrik are in Hogwarts."

"It's nice to meet you." Arthur and Percy said to the kids, who greeted them back. They could see Arthur was touched hearing their children had names after the Weasley family.

"We were just about to go see George." Harry said. "Would you like to come with us?"

Both men agreed and they went to the shop. The Potters spend a few hours in the shop catching up with their new family members and George, who was told of the evening's events. He only had one thing to say to his father.

"I'm proud of you, dad." He said and hugged him. "And I know Fred would've been too."

George was also given an earful for not telling that he had been seeing Hermione for years and was now engaged.

"She threatened to make me read Hogwarts: A History, if I told someone, before we were ready to announce it. You know how it is with the papers after the heroes of the War, and we wanted to take our time before going married." He had tried to explain.

The Potters and Weasley accepted it and forgave him, but he was still teased mercilessly and pranked a few times by Sirius and James.

Later the Potter family Portkeyed back home with an invitation to visit the Burrow after things had calmed down.

That night Harry and Charlie lay on their bed in each other's arms, having just put the other kids to bed.

"It's gonna be so quiet without Charlus and Teddy." Harry said.

"Mmm…" Charlie mumbled. "I'm sure James and Sirius will be willing to make up for the chaos and pranks that Teddy and Charlus usually cause."

"Yeah." Harry sighed before turning to look at Charlie and giving him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Charlie smiled pulling Harry closer to him. They lay there for a moment in silence before Charlie said:

* * *

**September 1998**

An old, brown owl with a few gray feathers stood on his perch at the local owl-post office in Blue Moon Alley. He was thinking of how nice it would be just retire and leave the delivering of letters to the younger ones, when a young wizard tied a letter to his leg. '_Wizards… always so rude, ungrateful, little…' _The Owl thought before he was cut by the wizard speaking.

"Would you take this to Romania's dragon reserve to a wizard called Charlie Weasley?" The wizard asked while giving him some owl treats and stroking his feathers. '_Hmm… maybe this wizard isn't so bad after all…' _The owl mused enjoying the treats. '_I guess I could just deliver the letter for him…' _He thought before hooting an affirmative answer.

The wizard thanked him before leaving, and the old Owl took off flying. He enjoyed the warm air under his wings and flew towards his destination. It was a two day trip if the weather permitted, but the Owl knew that he would have to stop to rest at least once, as his old wings weren't up to that long trip anymore, which would make it last longer.

Three days later the old Owl reached the dragon reserve cursing his old wings and thinking he was too old for his job. '_I should've…become a war owl… or… a medic owl… _The owl panted flying down to a stump, in the middle of the reserve, to rest. '_I could've retired years ago and wouldn't be stuck with jobs like this.' _He thought bitterly. _'And what are you staring at?'_ He hooted at a huge dragon, which stared at it hungrily. _'Bloody reptiles...' _He muttered ruffling his feathers before realizing that the hungry dragon was right next to it.

Before the Owl could move a feather, the dragon ate it with one bite along with the letter still tied to his foot.

Later that day Charlie Weasley wondered why the Norwegian Ridgeback, Norberta, was covered in brown-gray feathers.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all readers. I hope you keep reviewing and tell me how I did.**

**I'll keep working on my other story 'Sky' and will probably post its first chapter in a few weeks. Unfortunately the main pairing of 'Sky' won't be slash, so it won't be Harry/Charlie. Still there will be at least one slash pairing among the supporting characters.**

**- Dalnim**


End file.
